Deep wounds
by moonbird
Summary: Direct sequel to "Brothers." While wandering the caves Blinky ran into a strange sight, a large Gumgum general whom had given up on life. Blinky though refused to let the big Gumgum perish and thusly an odd friendship began as both deals with deep wounds that reaches the soul, and yet to heal these wounds, it seems like their unlikely friendship is indeed the ultimate cure.
1. Chapter 1

_AN; This is a direct sequel to my other story called "Brothers." it literately takes place just as the other fic stops and I highly recommend reading the other fic first, which is about Blinky's and Dictatous's last couple of days together before Dictatous fakes his own death. Ones again, these belong together, I highly recommend reading Brothers first. Thank you in advance, moonbird._

* * *

"Why are you doing this?"

Argh… was confused. And that was to say it mildly, he had decided that enough was enough and he was going to find a place to sleep… wait for the sun to come up and allow him to sleep for the rest of eternity. Away from war, away from pain and anger… away from death.

But now, there was an odd looking much smaller troll whom wouldn't let him sleep. This other troll looked very strange indeed, he was small, much to small to fight anyone. He had six eyes and four arms, yet none of the arms looked strong enough to hold a weapon and even though he was pushing at Argh with seemingly all of his strength, Argh wasn't being moved at all.

"I had enough of death to!" The smaller troll suddenly exclaimed, which was the last thing Argh had expected.

He wasn't the only troll whom was tired of death? But they were trolls…. Trolls only existed to slay those whom was weaker than themselves and serves those who were stronger. It was the only life they had.

The small troll though continued. "I know, you're the enemy. You probably killed a lot, maybe you even killed some of my friends. But I wont just stand by and let you die right in front of me! Not again!" he hissed as he pushed, still his push felt pathetic on Arghs body, didn't even hurt. "There's so many trolls whom are dead now! And they are never coming back! My brother." he sniffed and then he cried, before suddenly he just burst into tears. "My brother is gone! I'm never going to see him again." he shouted and cried as he pushed. "I wont let the same happen to you! I wont do it! I can't!" he cried.

Brother? This other troll had lost a brother? And he knew that Argh was the enemy, then what? Argh couldn't really wrap his head around what was going on, but something else happened… Something that surprised him. Deep inside… he wanted to find out. And thusly… he did what he hadn't thought he would do… he stood up.

The other troll though didn't seem to realize that Argh was about to move and surprised about the lack of a push back he fell straight own, flat on his head.

Questionable Argh looked at the small troll, then finally reached over and grabbed his bracers to lift the troll back up on his feet's. Only to be met with three pairs of eyes that were all filled with water and a look of sheer pain.

Argh… Did not understand. What was this troll? How could he be crying so freely? Crying was a sign of weakness and weakness meant you needed to die, yet the pain in this other trolls eyes seemed raw and even though it looked painful he wasn't filled with anger only sadness…

And somehow… Argh could empathize very well… he felt sad to. Not angry, just sad. It was odd, seeing his own odd emotions being reflected in six teary eyes right in front of him.

Argh was quite sure, that all other trolls would want him dead. If Gunmars army found out how weak Argh was now, they would kill him. other trolls would be enemy trolls, angry he had fought against them and killed their friends… they would want to kill him to.

And yet, for some reason. This troll in front of him… even though he knew they were enemies, even if he knew Argh had done bad things… wanted Argh to live. Why?

Then finally Argh turned around as he moved towards the cave to walk deeper inside, he reached up and grabbed his heavy sword then dropped it on the ground… it felt like a heavy load of his back already. Then the next one and his armor and he felt so much lighter without it, then he turned his head to look at the other troll, whom hadn't yet moved.

Questionable Argh looked at the other troll whom suddenly looked up, seemingly finally realisng what Argh wanted "I'm sorry, forgive me. I supposed my mind has not been all there lately." he exclaimed as he ran up to Argh finally reaching him.

"That's okay, mine neither." Argh admitted, which was true… his mind wasn't there at all.

"Oh by the way I never introduced myself!" The other troll exclaimed. "My name is Blinkous Galadrigal, though my friends call me Blinky. You may call me that to if you want. What's your name?" he asked.

"Argh." Argh informed as he slowly started to walk again and Blinky followed.

"Argh?" Blinky asked. "What a glorious name! It really has a punch to it!" he stated. "Befitting for a proud general such as yourself."

"No more." Argh stated trying to fight off all the flashes in his head, flashes of screams, yells and pain. "I will not fight, no more." he stated.

"Oh, I see. Of course, forgive me I was being stupid right there." Blinky apologized quickly then cleared his throat. "Well, you are in good company then. I'm not a fighter either." he fully admitted. "I mean look at me, all i'm good for is reading books! Do you like books Argh?" he asked.

"Can't say I do." Argh replied very honestly.. Books? They had writings in them… Reading had never ever been Arghs thing, wasn't very befitting for a warrior anyway.

The other troll though kept on talking, words seemed to be flying out of his mouth as he talked about books, his library, troll marked.. something about his brother.

Argh didn't really understand most of it, yet somehow… it felt nice being talked to like this anyway. Blinky's words were not orders or demands, they weren't angry or disappointed, it was just a honest wish to share his thoughts even if that was a lot of thoughts. And Argh found himself actually being rather intrigued by some of Blinkys tales.. Even if he didn't really understand it.

Sometime's Blinky had to stop, to catch is breath and then dry his eyes. Then he turned to Argh and asked if he was being to much, if he should keep quiet.

Argh shook his head, if Blinky wanted to talk he should just continue… It was very different from any other troll Argh had ever met. Were there more trolls like this? Trolls like Blinky whom weren't warriors.

He said he wasn't a warrior he was a… what was the word?

"Not much use for scholars these days i'm afraid." Blinky commented in one of his rants and Argh nodded.

Scholar… Blinky was a scholar…. What was a Scholar? someone whom read books? It was… very different indeed. But also, that is what made it nice. And Arghs intrigue is what allowed him to follow this strange troll deeper into the cave… towards Troll marked.


	2. Chapter 2

Blinky was a troll whom was defined by contradictions, everyone whom knew him just a little bit could attest to this.  
Blinky could remember ancient old words he read in a book fifty years ago, but forget where he put his own glass of grog he had only five seconds ago.  
He could be considered very clever and astute, yet the most simple answer to certain questions often alluded him.

And of course… he was a rather nervous troll by nature, as was natural with his smaller build and lacking strength and yet he would search out things most other trolls were to scared to even approach, simply due to pure curiosity. So curious could he be that he would simply forget any re-pro cautions or to even be afraid.

And he could be so busy thinking of one thing that everything else just didn't hit him until it was relevant. Like right this moment… This very moment as Blinky could see the lights of Troll marked and the thing he had just done dawned on him.

He had just lead a gumgum general towards the one secret hiding place for refuge trolls… the one place that was deemed safe enough that Gumgums wouldn't find them and they would be safe… This had to be considered treason.

And trolls took that kind of thing very seriously. Execution or banishment! Which was kind of the same thing if it was Blinky whom would be send out there on his own.

Argh though didn't seem to notice Blinkys sudden panick and was drawn to the light as he stepped forward towards troll marked and then he halted as he gaped at what was in front of him.

Blinky hesitated as he looked at the much larger troll then finally walked up beside him and looked out with him. This was one of the higher entrance to troll marked which gave a nice view of the main street, there were several lights hung up lighting up the caves and many trolls walking back and forth, trolls of all kinds of races.

"Heh." Blinky cleared his throat. "Welcome to troll marked."

"Troll… marked." Argh spoke in a slow voice.

"Yes, home for all trolls." Blinky nodded. "A safe haven so to speak… I mean." he halted… oh no had he done wrong? If this Gumgum wasn't what he seemed like this could be disastrous! Blinky had shown him right to the place.

Arghs eyes though didn't look calculating or even defensive, instead he was looking with open amazement and wonder.

That gave Blinky time to look over the other troll… his large strong build, the small horns and the elegant markings across his body. He looked like a Krubera… Which didn't help Blinky a lot in this situation as there were no Kuberas at troll marked Argh could blend in with.

Kruberas were known for being some of the toughest and most resistant trolls in the world, they lived in the deepest and darkest caves. So deep were these caves that only the Kruberas could actually live and strife down there, even the Gumgums couldn't reach them which ensured their safety.

Blinky kept looking over Argh, and the more he looked the more he realised… Argh really looked like a Krubera, a lot like a Krubera… Was he a krubera? Why would a Krubera be in Gunmars army?! They all lived in safety deep under ground in darkness so dense that even Gunmar couldn't live there.

Argh blinked then turned to Blinky. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh." Blinky snapped out of it as he realized he had been starring. "I'm sorry please forgive me, I was just… I mean."

Questionable Argh looked at Blinky then turned back to troll marked looking down. "There's no fighting." he pointed out.

"Fighting?" Blinky asked. "Don't you think there's enough of that up on the surface?" he asked. "This is a haven, away from fighting."

"Haven…. There is a place like that?" Argh asked. "It's nice."

"Yes, it's quite nice." Blinky agreed. "And erhm… It erh, it would be very unfortunate if it didn't stay that way." he commented.

Argh frowned.

"What I mean is… if Gunmars army ever found this place." Blinky swallowed. "He would… He would destroy it, you know that right?"

"You are afraid I would tell?" Argh asked turning to Blinky.

"I'm sorry!" Blinky exclaimed. "It's just… I don't know you." he then admitted. "And really I… I shouldn't have brought you here. If anyone finds out that'll be…" he shivered. "Not good."

"I see." Argh nodded. "Then I should go." he turned around.

"HEY HOLD ON!" Blinky shouted grabbing Argh. "You can't just go! Where would you even go?"

"Don't know yet." Argh admitted.

"You can't go back to Gunmars army right?" Blinky asked still holding his arm. "And well, I don't want to wander the caves again and see you having been turned into stone because you decided to take a nap after-all! Beside, you already know where troll marked is now, it would be irresponsible of me to just let you go now." he pointed out.

That made Argh hesitate and he turned back. "Then what do?" he asked.

"You can come to my place." Blinky then invited. "Just… until I know what to do with you. It's not far from here, we just have to… be really careful." he then stated. "And if someone asks you don't have to say you're a Gumgum… Just say you are on a short visit from the Krubera caves."

"Krubera?" Argh asked. "Oh." he looked up.

"Argh?" Blinky asked.

"Sounds familiar." Argh nodded thoughtfully. "Kubera… A place that's very dark, but it's nice darkness."

"Well." Blinky hesitated. "From what I read, the Krubera caves are incredible dark… I can't really go there myself though. I'm not strong enough to make it so deep down."

"I see." Argh nodded. "I think I was there ones, very long ago."

"Then, maybe you really are a Krubera?" Blinky asked. "What would you be doing in Gunmars army then? Why aren't you with your own people?"

"Not sure." Argh admitted. "Taken away I think… Very long time ago."

"Curious." Blinky frowned. "I mean… Gunmar must have been building his army somehow. Could he have abducted trolls?" he asked. "This will indeed require further investigation. Argh! I think I figured it out, what if we help each other?" he asked.

"How?" Argh asked.

"Listen, you'll come home to me and i'll keep you hidden." Blinky started. "Then i'll try to help you remember and in return you can tell me things you remember. We can figure things out about Gunmar, together! And then when we figured enough stuff out we can tell Deya and that can be the proof that you truly changed sides! This could even save troll lives!"

"Save?" Argh asked then closed his eyes. "I would like to save, no more killing. No more."

Sympathetically Blinky padded Argh on the shoulder. "I can't even begin to imagine what you must have gone through." he admitted. "Come on then, quiet." he asked.

It was… a rather awkward travel to Blinkys home, several times they had to stop at corners and waiting for other trolls to pass, at one time Blinky had hastily thrown a cloth over Argh to cover him to make him look like a big pile of…. Blinky didn't even know. Something.

Finally though they made it, only to be faced with a new problem…. Argh was to big for the keep! The keep had been build specifically for Dictatous and Blinky whom each were only half the seize of Argh and Argh had to be extra careful not to the knock over furniture and… All the many instruments, ingredients and books that were strewn all across the place.

Vials with magical liquids put un top of shelfs and Argh probably wasn't the best combination in the entire world and Argh seemed very aware as he tried to move carefully…. but failed as he knocked down several books making Blinky squirm by the sight of his beloved books falling down in a big clutter then to be joined by a jar of red dirt smashed over it.

"Sorry." Argh spoke then again. "Sorry… SORRY!"

"Do-Don't think about it!" Blinky asked holding up his four hands. "Just… calm down NO DON'T GO BACKWARDS!" he shouted just as Argh bumped into another bookcase and knocked the whole thing over making Blinky cover his eyes as he heard the crashes of several pottery items.

Then there was silence… Slowly did Blinky remove his hands and was faced with Argh sitting un top of a big mess, looking like a very big… very ashamed house cat. To finish that picture there now also was a plant right un top of his head, the flower head falling down into Arghs face.

Blinky looked at Argh, then held a hand in front of his mouth and Argh ashamed looked away.

"Well…" Blinky then finally broke the silence. "I guess this place needed to be cleaned anyway."

That made Argh look up in deep surprise.

"Could you… raise the book shelf back up?" Blinky asked. "I'll just go get the broom, this place already were pretty much a mess wasn't it?" he asked looking around at all of the clutter.

Argh nodded and then carefully did what he was asked to raising the shelf back up as Blinky fetched the promised broom to sweep up all the dirty.

Questionable Argh looked at Blinky. "You're not mad?" he asked.

"No." Blinky replied honestly. "To be honest… I haven't been in here for a while. I know that sounds weird, this is my home after all but… ever since my brother died it has just been to quiet in here, so I didn't even like going in here. It doesn't feel to bad right now though." he pointed out in a slight smile.

"Can I help?" Argh asked.

"Sure, you can pick up the books, just stack them in the corner for now." Blinky asked. "And any odd items you find, just put them on the table. I really need to sort them anyway, most of them are my brothers, he collected a lot of stuff."

Argh hesitated. "When did your brother die?" he asked.

Blinky swallowed. "Three months ago…" he breathed.

"How?" Argh asked.

Blinky squinted his eyes. "We were out looking for lost refuges, to bring them back here to troll marked. We were to late though, the gumgums were there already and the refuges were already dead. The only thing we could do was trying to run then my brother…" he halted. "He didn't make it."

"I'm sorry." Argh nodded sympathetically.

Blinky exhaled deeply. "It's not your fault." he assured as he cleaned. "We are at war… Trolls dies all the time right?"

"I hate it." Argh commented.

"Yeah… Me to." Blinky fully admitted. "It's the world we live in i'm afraid."

"Why?" Argh asked.

"I don't know." Blinky admitted. "Doesn't make any sense does it? Don't worry though, the war wont reach this place. We're safe here." he assured and Argh nodded.

"Yes, it's nice. I like it." he stated.


	3. Chapter 3

Together Blinky and Argh managed to get order in the worst of the mess, by that time though Arghs head had started to tip over and it seemed like he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Under normal circumstances… Trolls didn't really need sleep. They lived in the darkness under ground so such concepts as morning, day time and night time had no meaning to trolls except for when they wanted to explore the world above.

Down here, it was always the same kind of darkness so daily rhythms were meaningless. There were though exceptions to the rule.

Normally trolls didn't need sleep… normally. But they could be worn out, physical or mental labor could make them tired and then sleep would be ideal, it would be the quickest way to regain strength by far. And trolls did like to rest, they were children of mountains and rocks so to lay down and almost become one with the rocks could feel soothing. Some trolls could even lie still like that for decades, the legends saids that some trolls back in time could lay still like that for a hundred years… For so long that other trolls had forgotten that was in fact a living troll and not a rock.

"Argh, if you need to rest that's okay." Blinky then finally said.

Drowsily Argh nodded. "Where?" he asked.

"Where-ever you like." Blinky invited and Argh looked around, then finally he walked to the corner beside one of the man book cases and laid down curling together then exhaled deeply as he closed his eyes.

Curiously Blinky looked at his now resting house guest, ones again he noted how much he looked like a Krubera… and Blinky frowned before he walked over to the now tower of books, looking through the titles before he exhaled in relief pulling out the correct book making the rest of the tower topple. Blinky though didn't even seem to notice as he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Krubera… Krubera… Krubera…" Blinky mumbled before he finally lightened up reaching the right page.  
Right… Kruberas… the first couple of paragraphs was all the obvious stuff, things everyone already knew.

Kruberas were known for being the strongest and toughest trolls, they were easily recognizable by their large seize but were rarely seen outside of their own domain.

Many considered Kruberas some of the most pureblooded trolls having the strongest ties to the ancient ones, being able to not just survive but strife in caves so deep below that even other trolls could not reach them, it was even speculated Kruberas was a direct descendent from these original ancient trolls and managed to maintain a pure blood line by keeping to themselves in their deep caves.

Blinky frowned as his eyes looked over the words in his book and he mindlessly walked towards the little stow were he lit a fire and put over a kettle using three of his hands while the forth one held up that book and his eyes never left the words as he made himself a good cup of tea to sit down with.

Blinky frowned as he sat down flipping a page and was finally faced with a illustration.

Ones again he could only note the large build, the big forearms that reached the ground making the illustrated krubera go on all fours… just like Argh.

There also seemed to be Kruberas whom walked up straight on two legs, these were the kruberas whom weren't as strong, usually the female ones… Still though they seemed to be a good deal stronger than the average troll, certainly a heck of lot stronger than Blinky was.

Of course all trolls were sensitive to light and sunlight was equally deadly to all trolls.. Kruberas though were particularly sensitive. That seemed to be the price for being able to withstand such darkness… It would be hard to check through such means though, if Argh was a Krubera. Blinky had no wish to hurt his house guests… and of course carrying out experiments to see if certain lights would hurt Argh more than Blinky… no, that did not seem a good idea in any sort of way. There had to be another way, and Blinky kept reading.

Oh, there we go! The thing that could positively identify a krubera… Blinky's eyes festooned on the paragraph. Unlike other trolls their markings had the ability to glow in the dark.

Blinky turned his head looking at his now sleeping guest, then his eyes travelled across the markings… They didn't seem to be glowing. Were they supposed to?

His eyes returned to the book and he continued to read… Some Kruberas had better control over this phenomena than others. Those whom could control the glow were considered trolls with great control.

Then Blinky looked down at his own body and his own markings…. It was an odd thing their troll markings, no one really knew why they had them yet trolls took great pride in their own markings as if it was some sort of honor badge. Even if everybody had them, different ones of course but… They looked nice though. Arghs markings were also rather elegant and followed his body in gentle swirls… could they glow though? Like it was described in the book. Blinky frowned as he thought then finally turned to Argh.

Slowly did Blinky approach the large troll and finally spoke calmly. "Argh."

Arghs eyes opened but only a little bit as he glanced up at Blinky.

"Argh… can I try something?" Blinky asked. "It urh… it may sting a little bit, but that's all."

Questionable Argh looked at Blinky but then gave a short nod allowing Blinky to move forward and lightly touch his hand. Then from his pocket did Blinky pull a stone, the same kind of light stone he often used to shine upon darker caves and he held it close to the back of Arghs hand, towards his markings so the bright light was close. Argh though didn't move and finally Blinky removed the stone to reveal… The markings lightning up all by themselves in a phosphoric light.

"Argh…" Blinky gasped. "You… You really are a Krubera."

Argh blinked then looked at his glowing hand.

"Do you know what this means?" Blinky asked. "Your tribe, they are all alive. In the deepest caves, and I know Kruberas are very protective towards their own… All though." he halted.

"Alive?" Argh asked. "My?…" he halted.

"Yes, your tribe." Blinky affirmed. "You have a tribe Argh.… At least I think you do."

Argh was quiet as he looked at Blinky, his eyes not looking entirely comprehending as he just looked. "Alive?" he asked again.

Blinky nodded. "That is what I said, they are alive." he asked. "Just think, an entire tribe. Your tribe." he smiled lightly as he put away the light stone.

Argh was silent, then glanced away and he shook his head. "No, not my tribe, not anymore." he stated slowly in a deep sombre voice. "But… it's still nice to know. I didn't know." he admitted in a tiny little smile.

Blinky looked at Argh with questioning arms. "Do you... Remember?" he asked.

"I'm... not sure." Argh admitted. "Seems, a very long time ago. Like dream."

"I see, you must have been young when.." Blinky halted. "Erhm look, Argh. You may be a gumgum but… No wait. You _were_ a gumgum." he empathized. "But now, not anymore. So… It's not so bad right? You can just be Argh... Right?" he asked questioning.

Argh shook his head. "It cannot be erased." he stated. "The things that was done." and he silenced resting in his arms.

Blinky was silent as he looked at Argh, trying to comprehend what the big guy was saying… It could not be erased. The past… Right. The dead could not be brought back, and hurtful things could not just be taken back, that is not how the world worked. Finally Blinly hesitated. "Argh… I can see this must be a lot for you to take in, and you are tired. It's okay Argh, just rest." he asked. "Take all the time you need…. Huh, that's really something. I've only seen Kruberas from a distance until now." he commented a bit more curiously.

"How come?" Argh asked.

"They mostly keep to themselves in their own caves." Blinky informed. "And well, among trolls they are practically considered royalty so even if they do come here on a visit they don't really like to mingle.

"Oh." Argh spoke.

"Don't worry though, as I said they are very attached to their own i'm sure they would like to meet you…. Eventually." Blinky then stated. "Maybe they'll even want to take you home. For now though, lets keep this between you and I." he asked. "You erh… You are a former Gumgum after-all and that'll probably complicate a lot of things so… Let's take it slow." he asked. "I honestly got no idea how the other trolls would react." he admitted.

"I don't want to be a bother." Argh muttered.

"You're not a bother Argh." Blinky assured. "I'm… quite enjoying your company actually." he admitted. "And as I said, the things you know, it could be really helpful so. It's going to be okay." he assured, then he frowned. "I may have some pretty difficult questions for you though… And I know it'll probably be hard to answer but."

"I will… try to answer." Argh nodded.

"Not now though, you need to rest, clearly." Blinky commented. "And I… I have more re-search I want to do." he stated turning his head towards the table with the still open book then he smiled. "You know, I actually didn't think I was going to do research again, it seemed pointless. But it's not." he stated standing up. "It's not pointless it's.." he halted then he shook his head and he cleared his throat. "Anyway I… I get some things I want to check and oh! Please forgive me my manners, we need food! I'll go get some, is there something you'd like?" he asked.

Argh was oddly quiet by that.

"Argh?" Blinky asked.

"What-ever you're having, it's fine." Argh stated.

"Well… I'll just pick up some different stuff then." Blinky commented. "Don't eat my books though, they are precious to me." he half joked in a weak smile.

"I wont." Argh assured, his eyes looking groggy and he yawned, then his eyes closed and he went back to sleep.

Ones again Blinky was looking at his large house guest… slowly the picture was starting to form in Blinkys head… Argh was a Krubera, whom had been taken it seemed but… Then why would he serve Gunmar? Had he just been told to do so?  
And something had happened… Something that had made this troll not want to fight anymore, even if the only other option was to go to sleep under the rays of the sun.

There were a great many mysteries around his mysterious guest… and for the first time in a while… Blinkys curious nature was rearing its head. Filled with questions and theories.

What would Dictatous say to all of this Blinky wondered… He would probably… say that Blinky was stupid to take in a enemy gumgum for no reason… But also congratulate Blinky for showing some backbone and daring to take a risk. That thought made Blinky smile… Yeah, Dictatous would have supported him, Blinky was sure of it. And that made him feel more at ease with it all.

Then there was Argh of course. Blinky had only spend a few hours with the other troll and yet he was already sure that Argh could not possible hurt anyone not ever. The large troll was as gentle as they came and only wished for peace, Blinky was sure of it, he had made the right choice, he had no doubts about that.


	4. Chapter 4

Blinky was deep in his own thoughts as he walked towards the shopping district of troll marked, his feet's lead him naturally on the way as he had walked this path countless of times before and that left him room to think.  
The subject of his thinking was quite obvious… Argh… there was so many questions Blinky had, so many things that… he didn't at all watch where he was going and t probably shouldn't surprise anyone that Blinky walked directly into another troll whom annoyed turned around.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

"Sorry." Blinky replied… without even looking up, he just continued his walk as if nothing had happened at all, and very similar incidents happened a couple of times before Blinky finally reached his destination where several trolls had their wares laid out on stands.

This place was always a rather exciting place, you just never knew whom were having their stand up and running at this moment but there would always be someone and today looked promising as several trolls had things on display, Blinkys eyes though fell on a familiar stand which he walked towards to take a gander at the contents.

Several different kind of stones were spread out on the table, some placed in baskets in big piles. They were numerous minerals here, all the best for a healthy troll diet.

"BLINKY!" A familiar voice sounded and Blinky glanced up to look at a larger female troll running the stand.

She was a great deal older than Blinky, had a soft round figure made of dark red stone, her black hair was short but looked very thick. What really stood out about her though was her warm eyes shining in a yellow color.

"Myrna." Blinky greeted the older troll in a light smile.

"Oh it's so good to see you, it's been forever since I saw you last!" Myrna commented. "I was starting to get really worried." she admitted. "I heard you've been wandering the big caves alone, that's not safe you know."

"Yes I… I know." Blinky nodded a bit ashamed.

"You and your brother, always so reckless." Myrna exhaled deeply as she shook her head then halted. "Oh i'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"It's okay." Blinky assured. "My brother could indeed be rather reckless." he fully admitted. "It's erh… ahem." he cleared his throat. "I wont wander alone into more caves right now, so don't worry."

"Oh that's good." Myrna exhaled relieved. "Oh that reminds me, I just got a new supply home!" the older troll smiled as she bowed down under the table and then pulled up a basket with black mineral rocks. "Aegirines! Fresh from the Scandinavian mountains, take one its on the house." she blinked.

"Oh." Blinky blinked. "That's okay I.."

"I know they are your favorites." Myrna pointed out. "Come on, take it." she asked.

And finally Blinky reached out and picked up one of the black rocks then took a bite out of it. "This is good." Blinky fully acknowledged. "Can I have a kilo?" he asked. "Oh and.." he looked around at the other minerals. "Give me some Quartz and some Zardonine." he asked.

"Rose quartz, blue quartz or smoky?" Myrna asked as she arranged the items.

"Give me… a little bit of each." Blinky then asked.

"Are you stocking up Blinky?" Myrna had to ask kind of amused.

"Well, yes." Blinky admitted. "I kind of forget to buy…. anything really."

"I see." Myrna nodded as she piled up very healthy portions of the requested minerals. "Well, it's a good thing you're pulling yourself back together." she stated. "And please don't forget that it's okay to ask for help if you need it." she asked. "This entire war is a terrible business, which just means that us whom are left behind need to stick together. We are trolls, we look out for our own." she pointed out wrapping up the stones.

"Yes… I see." Blinky nodded thoughtfully bringing the piece of Aegirine he still had to his mouth and took a bite. "It's odd though isn't it?" he asked.

"What is Blinky?" Myrna asked. "I keep telling you I can't read minds, you have to say what you're thinking before starting assuming we are on the same page."

"Ah sorry, I just… Gumgums are trolls to right?" Blinky asked. "And trolls are supposed to look out for their own but…"

At that Myrnas face darkened. "Gumgums, lost the right to call themselves trolls." she stated. "They forgotten what is important, yes strength is important too but to kill your own like that? With no honor, they do not even follow the rules of prober troll combat. They'll prey on the weaker and sneak up from behind like cowards. There isn't even regret in their actions, they are no longer trolls." she stated. "They have all forgotten what makes a troll a troll!"

Stunned Blinky looked at Myrna. "Oh." he simply stated.

"You should know this Blinky, you've seen the outcome of their killings." Myrna pointed out. "Look around you, this all exist because of them."

"Yes I know I just.." Blinky halted. "Someone asked me why… I had no answer." he admitted. "I would like to have an answer."

"You're a smart troll Blinky, though sometimes the most logic answers are right in front of you. They are evil, that's why." Myrna simply stated. "They are not trolls, just Gumgums, keep that in mind it'll be easier that way."

"Easier?" Blinky asked then he frowned…. Then finally he found his pouch with coins and pulled up the required amount. "Thank you Myrna." he then said. "It was nice talking to you again."

"And believe me, it was really good seeing you again Blinky." Myrna smiled. "Now I can stop worrying, and I can see you're doing better to."

"Oh… It's that obvious?" Blinky asked.

"You're not looking like a complete zombie." Myrna pointed out. "It looks like you finally woke up, thank the gorgos." she sighed deeply.

"Ah." Blinky realised.

Softly Myrna looked at him. "Give it time." she assured. "I know what you're going through can't be easy, but you'll get through it." she stated. "You're a troll of troll marked, everyone here is part of your family. You're not alone."

"Thank you Myrna." Blinky nodded. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Don't think of it, no troll should ever be alone!" Myrna stated. "Being alone is not in our nature, we are trolls, trolls look out for each other."

"Yes." Blinky nodded. "Thank you Myrna." he stated as he picked up to now quite heavy bag of rocks. "I think i'll go buy some dried lizards too, I know they are not that healthy but well. They just taste so good."

"Go ahead." Myrna smiled. "You do need to treat yourself, so don't hold back!"

Blinky nodded as he waved. "I'll see you later Myrna!"

"DON'T LET IT BE TO LONG THIS TIME!" Myrna shouted as Blinky walked away.

"I'll make sure of it!" Blinky called back and was gone making Myrna smile as she exhaled, she was genuinely really relieved.

The young troll was not even nearly back to his old energetic self but he definitely looked better, he had been walking in a daze ever since the death of his brother but it looked like he had woken up if only a little, at least seeing other things around him again, and that was good enough for now.


	5. Chapter 5

As Blinky returned home, it was mostly just quiet that met him. How-ever Blinky only had to look at the corner to affirm his house guest had not been moving at all.

Argh just laid there, with closed eyes, his entirely body looking still making him look like a extension of the stones around him that made up the floor and wall of the place. Argh had gone to sleep… prober sleep.

And if there's something you should never do…. never-ever-ever… It is to wake a sleeping troll! It was not very often a troll truly slept, so when they did the worst thing you could possible do was to wake them. There was no troll on earth whom liked to be waken, some trolls could even hold a grudge for months or years just because someone woke them up before time… No one wanted to deal with a grumpy troll whom was angry because he had been woken up.

There was no telling when Argh would wake up again though… Could be hours, days, weeks, months… perhaps even years. Argh had looked very tired so Blinky was willing to guess it would probably take a while.

It was probably for the better anyway, it gave Blinky time to sort things out…. What was he going to do?

Blinky exhaled deeply as he left his bag with minerals on the table and looked around… This place sure was a mess. Sure, Blinky and Argh had managed to clean some of it but… it seemed like it had barely made a dent into the overall mess, just sort of sorted the worst of the clutter… It didn't help any that a layer of dust had started to form everywhere. Blinky frowned as he looked around suddenly forgetting which items were Dictatous's and which items were his own… And some of them had been shared. Though the things Dictatous had owned… Dictatous had always hated it when someone touched his stuff. Blinky had many times been told to keep his hands to himself when he got to curious. Now though… Blinky looked around. He had known it for a while, he just hadn't wanted to accept it, these things were never going to be claimed again. And Dictatous would not be able to shout at Blinky for touching them…

Blinky swallowed, he knew he had to go through all of this… some of it could even be considered quite dangerous in the wrong hands. He would need to sort it but… he still didn't feel quite ready. At least not to do it alone.  
Myrnas words ran through Blinkys head and he realized it would indeed be nice with some help.. Then he glanced at the big x-general on the floor… yeah, couldn't invite anyone else in right now.

Ones again though Blinky looked at Argh as he realised, he didn't actually know a lot about Gumgums… they were the warriors working for Gunmar and they were known for being brutal but aside from that.

Where did they come from? Why did they serve? What was their way of life? It's not like there were any books on the subject. Should he write one? Like he had written a book on merlins amulet?

Blinky hesitated but then walked to his desk where he pulled out blank paper, ink and a pen. He put down the paper and then hesitated…

Then slowly he put the pen to paper and wrote a single sentence.

 _"What are Gumgums?"_

Blinky frowned as he looked at the three words, then wrote downthe things he knew… which wasn't much.

Troll soldiers serving Gunmar. Known for their strength and brutality, usually kill any enemy on sight… Enemy meaning any troll whom was not part of their own ranks… What about their own ranks? How were they treated?

Blinky looked at Argh, the troll still looked very still in his sleep and Blinky exhaled. No one knew…. at least not anyone at troll marked.

Days went past as Blinky was mostly speculating, he would write down his most pressing questions but that seemed to be all he could do.

He had considered just asking others about gumgums… but then quickly thought better off it. He had a curious nature but asking those kinds of questions…. probably wasn't the best idea. Trolls were very protective and a very suspicious, he was in trouble enough already with all of his experiments which weren't usual for trolls.  
He also managed to clean a little bit more, sort some books and store the most fickle instruments… He hadn't gone into the library which was beneath the living area though… Not yet.

There already were plenty of books up here, the main bulk though… was down stairs. The only one having a collection that could even start to compete with the Galadrigal one being Vendels. Blinky though was pretty sure Vendel had more books than him, which he considered a good thing, then there were still more books for him to read.

Some days went past… or was it weeks? Blinky didn't really keep track of time as he just quietly went about his buisness, in a slow and steady pace. He would write a little bit, read a little bit, clean up a little bit of mess, take a short walk to town… rest… it was quite mundane but didn't feel bad.

It was an odd relief to step inside of his little keep and let his eye glide towards the corner to affirm that the larger troll still was there welcoming him home… in a odd way. And kept him company as he read… sort of.

It all went on quietly until suddenly one day, a strange phenomena happened… Argh started to twitch.

Wondering did Blinky turn to his guest and saw her Argh was moving in his sleep… that was… unusual for a troll.  
Then suddenly Arghs markings started to light up, streams of light running across his body as Argh frowned and grunted.

Blinky closed his book as he looked at the bigger troll then stepped towards him. "Argh?" he asked.

The bigger troll grunted as he turned and twitched, his brows were knitted together as he shook his head.

"Argh, are you doing okay?" Blinky asked reaching a hand for him. "Argh?" he asked as his hand finally touching Arghs forehead.

Though the exact moment it did Arghs eyes opened, though instead of the usual green the eyes were now pure light and Blinky gasped in shock as he fell back.

Argh sneered as he stood up, all of his marking lighting up and his eyes to in the same color.

"Argh?" Blinky asked. "What are you?"

Argh though roared as he stood up on his back legs showcasing how truly big and imposing he was, his fists ready to tear anyone apart and his teethes all showing.

Blinky gasped suddenly frozen in fright. "Argh?" he called out. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you I.." he stated stumbling backwards.

Then Arghs eyes fell on Blinky and his sneer became even louder as he showcased his teethes saliva starting to drip from his mouth and that god awfull sound kept coming from him, then he feel his legs, bending them ready for a jump.

"Please don't." Blinky begged. "Argh, don't do this… You said you didn't want to fight right? Argh?" he asked, but his words didn't seem to reach the other troll, there was no warmth or recognision in his eyes, only that urge to destroy and Blinky was truly terrified. "ARGH!" he then shouted as the bigger troll jumped straight for him, the only thing Blinky could do was to cover his face with his hands. "ARGH IT'S ME BLINKY!" he shouted. "PLEASE STOP!"

And then suddenly it stopped… Argh had stopped right in front of Blinky.

For some time Blinky stood there shaking to his core, before finally he dared to look up and saw Argh wide-eyed looking back at him. The light that had come from his eyes slowly fading revealing the usual green and the light in his markings fading as well before suddenly Argh gasped and he fell backwards.

Gaping Blinky looked at Argh, while Argh was averting his eyes crawling backwards into his corner and there he crumbled together trying to make himself look small… Which was a rather foolish attempt considering his seize.

Wide-eyed Blinky looked Argh then shook his head as the gather his thought. "What… What was that?" he asked grabbing his head. "It was like… You weren't even there Argh." he commented turning to the other troll whom only tried to crawl even further away… Which was impossible he already were in the corner.

"Argh?" Blinky asked. "Are you okay?" he asked moving closer only for Argh to move.

Blinky blinked looking at the troll, then Blinky sat down, right in front of Argh. "You eyes.." he breathed. "They were like the other Gumgums… Do you know what happened?" he asked.

Argh swallowed as he closed his eyes then shook his head.

"So… You don't know why it happened either I assume?" Blinky asked.

Ones again Argh shook his head.

Blinky frowned as he looked at the other troll. "Is this… normal for Gumgums?" he then finally asked.

Argh swallowed. "Back in time… always like that." he admitted in a slow voice. "Could not think, only feel… anger…. hurt… rage. Wanted to kill, wanted to destroy. All I could feel, in here." he stated holding a hand over his heart. "Always raging, always angry… But." he swallowed. "Don't like feeling like that, those feelings not good." he shook his head. "Right now, those feelings were back… I'm sorry." he stated.

Blinkys eyes never left Arghs face as Argh spoke, he was clearly in deep thought analyzing Arghs words as his eyes searched over the other trolls honest face. "You said you used to always feel like that?" he asked. "What changed?"

"Don't know." Argh admitted. "I was fighting then suddenly… as I had." he swallowed. "Killed a human, human looked at me… His eyes they." he halted then closed his eyes. "That human was alive, had a life of his own… so filled with pain. Suddenly… Everything seemed different, like waking up from a bad dream and I realized what was happening… bad!" he stated. "Hurting humans bad! Hurting trolls bad!" he stated. "Fighting bad! So much pain, all bad!" he stated grabbing his head trying to cover himself. "Why?" he asked.

Blinky hesitated then slowly he moved forward reaching out a hand before he at last touched Arghs face, that made Argh looked up looking questioning at Blinky.

"I'm not sure what just happened." Blinky said in a gentle voice. "But I am quite confident, that it's not your fault." he stated. "I don't believe you wanted to hurt me." he stated removing his hand. "Was it maybe you had a nightmare?" he asked.

Argh silenced then nodded.

"Then no worries, you were woken by a nightmare and no troll acts rationally when they've just been woken up." Blinky stated. "Are you hungry?" he then asked. "I bought food. Food always helps me calm down when I get nervous."

Argh swallowed then nodded.

"I bought some different stuff because well, I don't know what you like." Blinky commented. "So just tell me what do you normally eat?" he asked.

That made Argh avert his gaze again.

"It's okay." Blinky assured. "I may not have what you're used to but we'll figure something out i'm sure of it. So! What do you usually eat?" he asked again.

"Humans." Argh replied shortly.

That made Blinkys eyes widen, all six of them as his mouth fell open and Argh turned his head looking away.

"Oh… I… I see." Blinky swallowed. "That's erh… That's not really allowed here." he stated. "We-we have a strict law tha-that we do not interfere with humans. We-we stay away from them." he said then shook his head. "I got some dried lizards though!" he offered. "Those are… animals, sort of I mean." he stated. "Sometimes they also sell cats but… That's a rarity and pretty expensive. Also it's not really… what I mean is." he stated then finally stood up going to the cupboard with minerals and got the entire sack before walking back and sat down opening up the sack and spread out the contents.

"What about these?" Blinky asked. "You like any of these?"

Argh looked at the minerals on the floor, he looked quite wondering as his eyes skimmed across them all. "You eat those?" he asked pointing at the minerals.

"Sure." Blinky nodded. "They are all part of a healthy troll diet!" he stated as he picked up a quartz and took a bite. chewed and swallowed. "See? I'm not putting you on."

Finally Argh reached over and picked up a smokey quartz before he put it in his mouth and chewed then swallowed. "Not bad." he had to admit.

"I guess the taste and texture would be strange for you if you're not used to it." Blinky commented. "But I assure you, Kruberas eat this to. It's healthy for you."

And Argh reached over picking up another stone and ate, and a third one which made Blinky smile deeply relieved. "You like that huh?" he asked.

Argh nodded as he ate.

"That's good." Blinky exhaled. "If you want to live here among other trolls, you can't eat humans anymore. We don't do that."

Argh nodded. "That's a relief." he admitted making Blinky look at him.

"You… don't want to eat humans?" Blinky asked and Argh shook his head.

"No." Argh stated. "But had to, when hungry…. Except, I didn't have to." he pointed out looking at the rocks. "But Gunmar said… Gunmar told us… need to eat humans. Never gave us any other food, when hungry had to hunt for ourselves."

"You wont ever have to eat a human ever again." Blinky then assured. "This, right here, it's better for you than humans anyway!" he stated. "And please, eat as much as you want." he invited. "There's plenty more where that came from, and lots of other things for you to taste to!"

Argh smiled lightly then nodded before he took another mineral to taste it for himself.

Blinky exhaled as he smiled deeply… If he were to be honest with himself, he had been quite scarred of Argh just before, hearing this about Arghs past was very intimidating. But sitting here now, just eating minerals. That wasn't scary at all, it was nice… Still though Blinky couldn't help but wonder. What on earth had this poor troll been through?  
The more Blinky figured out the worse it seemed to get but… He knew he had to get to the bottom of this. For Arghs sake. He would not just abandon this troll! It wasn't going to happen. Trolls helped each other right? That was their nature just like Myrna had said, and no troll should be alone. Trolls didn't like to be alone... Argh had no one else it seemed. At least not now, Blinky did not have it in his heart to turn his back to this fellow troll. That was not the troll way! He refused to believe it.


	6. Chapter 6

_It has now been quite a while since I met Argh and took him home to my own keep._  
 _Things has gone slow, Argh himself doesn't do much, he rarely moves and it's not always I can get him to speak._

 _When he does speak, Arghs langue can be rather simple yet I do not believe his intelligence is lacking. How-ever, I can't help but notice the gaps in Arghs knowledge. He doesn't seem to know much about trolls nor our way of life. How-ever, he seem quite happy to learn and it seems to me he really does remember the things I tell him._

 _This makes me wonder though, we don't know much about the Gumgums. Do they even know anything about us? Do they even know what they are doing? Argh also told me he was taken… a very long time ago. I am wondering if this explains his absence of knowledge and simple speech, if he was taken while still being but a child and then conditioned to become a warrior, skipping all the learning phases a troll would normally go through while growing up, that would indeed suggest holes in his development. Is this the same for all the Gumgums?_

 _Argh tells me who used to feel a lot of rage and anger, so much that he couldn't even think. I can't say I can even imagine feeling like that and all the time even. Where does this rage come from though? Argh doesn't seem like a naturally angry troll to me, to be honest he seems like he has an unnaturally gentle spirit for a troll._  
 _Most other trolls enjoys a good fight just for fun, just the other day I saw another brawl going on at the Ristats keep, and they all seemed so happy afterwards… Argh though didn't look happy when I told him about it, he turned away… I don't think he's ever going to enjoy fighting again._

* * *

Blinky tapped at the table with his pen as he looked at his own written words… Seemed more like a journal entry than a serious research paper. Still, writing it down helped him keeping his thoughts in order… This was indeed a great mystery he had on his hands… He had no way of knowing if any of his theories were right. A sample size of one wasn't exactly a sample at all and he didn't want to prod more at Argh than necessary. Lord knew that troll had been through enough already…. From what Blinky could tell, Argh had to be really messed up and he couldn't really blame the big guy.

Ones again Blinky turned to his guest whom was laying peacefully in his corner merely resting… not sleeping but just resting.

"Argh, have you ever heard of the great troll wandering?" Blinky asked.

At that Argh shook his head.

Blinky was not really surprised by that response at all, Argh didn't seem to know anything about ordinary trolls or their history. "Okay, let me show you then, I think you'll like this." he stated as he stood up and found a book then opened it up to reveal an illustration. "Long ago, trolls had not come to this land yet. See this map, this is the entire world." he informed and Arghs eyes widened. "We are here, on this continent." Blinky pointed at the map. "How-ever, evidence suggest that trolls are actually from all the way over here. This place called Scandinavia." he informed.

Arghs eyes laid upon the land that Blinky pointed at.

"There are still trolls living there! The oldest trolls in the world resides at that place." Blinky informed. "They are though hidden, in the deepest and darkest caves… Trolls whom are genuinely over a thousand years old, they live there." he stated. "I think in a way, you could call it our mother land."

"What is it like?" Argh asked.

"Well i've never been there myself but… According to my books it's colder than here, and there's a lot of snow on the surface at winter." Blinky smiled amused. "The mountains are good and strong, and the troll keeps deep below. Some of the oldest, older than even Vendel!" he stated. "I always wanted to go there and see for myself, but for as long as I remember that war has been going on and it's to dangerous to travel like that with the war." he exhaled deeply. "Dictatous used to tell me I should just go… He's been there. Then again he used to just go where-ever he wanted." Blinky admitted.

Sympathetically Argh looked at Blinky.

"Anyway." Blinky shook his head. "Seems like different trolls made their way over here through different means." he then stated. "Humans started to take up the space in Scandinavia, there wasn't much room left, so younger trolls searched for new places."

Argh listened intensely to Blinkys lecture as Blinky spoke, then turned the pages to show Argh the illustrations and Argh seemed to digest every little bit of information he could get. It really was all new to him… All of this which was just common knowledge to even the dumbest of trolls. And well… not all trolls were equally smart if Blinky had to be honest. Some were…. kind of slow. But Argh in spite of his langue and lack of knowledge didn't seem to be one of them, he seemed to understand just fine what Blinky said and asked all the good questions, in that simple but to the point Argh kind of way.

Eventually though Blinky noticed the confused look in Arghs eyes which drew his attention. "What is it Arg?" he asked in a kind tone.

"Nothing." Argh turned his head away.

"To learn you need to ask questions!" Blinky then stated importantly. "And the more questions the better, that is how you keep an open mind! So please, ask me! What's on your mind?" he asked.

Argh sighed deeply. "You said Trolls left that country… left old mountains, because humans took over." he stated. "There seem to be other solution though. Gunmar… would just kill humans." Argh pointed out. "Then trolls not have to leave."

"You make a good point." Blinky admitted. "And the truth is… Trolls at the time did try that." He admitted. "That sparked a war between humans and trolls. Humans would start to hunt trolls for glory among their own and virsa versa, trolls would hunt strong humans. How-ever, humans had the advantage in numbers and well… they got daylight." he pointed out. "So they could make traps, lure trolls outside and trap them in a place they couldn't escape from until the sun came out. Or they would destroy the ceilings of keeps letting the sun inside… This is why we decided to keep our existence a secret from humans some hundred years ago. Daylight is just to powerful a weapon, if humans knew we were here… they could kill us all. All they have to do is to get us outside and trap us." he stated. "So, it was decided…. Troll kinds best chance of survival was just to keep to ourselves. It was a decision made to benefit all trolls, so we wouldn't perish. And to be honest, I don't really want to have trolls walk around killing humans. Humans are intelligent creatures to, they don't deserve to be killed for merely existing do they?" he asked then sighed deeply. "Not all trolls agree with that sentiment though."

"Gunmar." Argh commented.

"Yes Gunmar… He resents that old decision and wants troll to rule the surface world ones more. We though believe attempting that would be suicide for all troll kind that's why we wanted to stop him… and he turned on us."

"He… calls you weak… impure… not real trolls." Argh admitted.

"that's funny, I heard people around troll marked saying gumgums are not real trolls." Blinky commented slightly amused then shook his head.

Argh hesitated. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Me?" Blinky asked surprised. "Erhm… Well I." he glanced away. "I think… like it or not. We are all trolls." he stated. "The Kruberas, we at troll marked… the gumgums. Yeah we are different, and we got different ideas about what makes a good troll, but we are still all trolls." he stated.

"Is that… why you are helping me?" Argh asked.

Blinky hesitated then exhaled. "No troll should be alone." he stated. "Being alone is not in our nature… we are trolls, trolls look out for each other." he stated. "And beside all of that, you're my friend."

"Friend?" Argh asked surprised.

"Yes." Blinky nodded. "I do believe you are."

Wondering Argh looked in front of himself. "Friend." he breathed deeply then smiled.

Blinky as well smiled and then stood up. "Well, I suppose that's enough for today, you better rest my friend." he stated.

Argh smiled lightly, clearly pleased with the added phrasing.

"And don't be afraid of asking questions, asking is good!" Blinky stated.

"Gunmar always said not to ask questions." Argh admitted. "Would even punish."

"Well that Gunmar is definitely wrong about." Blinky huffed. "If people don't ask questions how are they ever going to learn? How are they ever going to grow? Honestly." he rolled all of his six eyes.

Argh smiled amused.

"There is more to life than fighting!" Blinky commented sourly.

"More… than fighting." Argh repeated.

"Absolutely, so much more." Blinky grinned. "i'll show you, so don't worry."

"I know. Thank you Blinky." Argh smiled.

"No problem my friend." Blinky stated. "It is what I am here for!"

And Argh smiled, the smile reaching Blinky whom smiled back, they were sure to make history together! One way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

Something strange had happened… Blinky hadn't even really thought about it when he was looking for a book and had gone to the library beneath the living area of his keep, first when he had actually found the desired book and left again did he halt as he realized…. He had gone in there, he had fetched a book… and it didn't hurt.

Blinky looked out at the room in front of him, at all the items and it really didn't hurt in the same way at all… Blinky swallowed as he clutched the book tight.

"What's wrong?" A deep voice asked from the usual corner and Blinky turned to look at his newest troll friend.

"Well…. Nothing I suppose." Blinky admitted. "I guess, I am moving on." he admitted. "And I know that's a good thing, I should be moving on but… I don't want to forget him!" he stated. "I can't just act like Dictatous was never there! Like it's going to be okay, it's not… I mean." he hesitated.

Questioning Argh looked at Blinky.

"Would Dictatous want you to be sad?" Argh asked.

"Of course not!" Blinky exclaimed at ones, without even thinking. "He was my brother! He always looked out for me, for as long as I remember! He taught me everything."

"But… if he taught you everything." Argh hesitated. "How could you possible forget?" he asked. "Your brother… part of you." he pointed out and Blinky halted.

Then he looked at the book in his hands, the book he had fetched. Only now did he realises… this was one of Dictatous's… One of the ones he had written! And Blinky opened it up to look at the page. It was Dicatous's own written words, his own hand writing.

 _"Proceed with caution. If you go ahead and get your own head blown off, it's because you were not smart enough to follow the instructions. Do not blame the author."_

Blinky couldn't help but chuckle by that… It was like Dictatous was speaking directly to him. Through this book!  
And in a way… He was! This was Dictatous! Whom had written this book, he was right here! In Blinkys own hands! And Blinky couldn't help but smile as he held the book, fondly looking at the crude words. Gently did Blinky trace the written lines with his hand and then finally gave in pulling the book closer, almost hugging it.

"Yes… Yes you're right Argh." Blinky stated. "Thank you! My brother is not gone, he's here! He's right here." he stated looking around. "And he left all of this to me! I have to keep him alive, by keeping all of this alive!" he stated. "I'm not at all alone!"

Argh smiled lightly. "That's good."

"And neither are you my friend." Blinky then assured. "i'm really glad I ran into you that day." he admitted. "I will admit, I am not good at being alone. You've really been a great help."

"I have?" Argh asked sounding deeply surprised.

"Yes!" Blinky assured. "You've been putting up with my ramblings for all of this time." he chuckled to himself. "You're a great listener Argh." he stated. "Which makes you a great friend!"

"Hehe, Friend." Argh laughed a little awkwardly but looked happy.

"I wish I could show you more of trollmarked allready, you shouldn't be coocked up in here day in and day out." Blinky stated.

"I don't mind." Argh assured.

Blinky rolled his eyes. "That's not the point, you shouldn't have to!" he stated. "Maybe… if I talked to Vendel… or Master Deya." he commented. "Surely one of them must listen!"

"Deya?" Argh asked in a frown. "Sounds familiar."

"She's the trollhunter." Blinky informed.

"TROLLHUNTER!" Argh shouted as he nearly jumped in frigh, then covered his head with his large hands as if he needed to protect himself.

Astounded Blinky looked at Argh. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Argh swallowed. "Trollhunter… scary." he stated. "Sword not just ordinary sword… scary."

"Oooooh, I see… You… You've faced her in combat haven't you?" Blinky asked and Argh nodded.

"One hit by sword… kill soldier." Argh shivered. "Cut off arms, cut off legs… Scary." he stated as true enough his entire body was shaking.

"You don't need to worry I assure you!" Blinky stated. "Sure Deya is a fierce warrior on the battlefield, but she is also kind here among the trolls at troll marked!" he stated. "She helps all trolls! I mean… erh… Trolls whom aren't… Gumgums." he admitted. "But you're not a Gumgum anymore so she wont hurt you… I think." he hesitated then swallowed. "Erh… Vendel might be the better option for now! All though he… erh… He's pretty strict, and his rules are absolute and erh… That's probably not a good idea either." he then admitted. "But… I don't know who else to go to." Blinky admitted. "Vendel is our leader and the only one whom can stand up to him and make him change his mind is Deya, because she's the trollhunter."

Sadly Argh turned his head away as he swallowed.

"And don't you dare say you don't want to be a bother! You're not a bother Argh!" Blinky spoke up. "You have as much a right to be here as anyone else! I'll find a way okay?"

That made Argh silence, clearly holding back any objections.

"I just… Have to formulate a good argument." Blinky stated. "I just need to convince them!" he halted. "It may take a bit of time though… Trolls don't like changing their ways. And certainly not their opinion. We are kind of a stubborn lot i'm afraid."

Argh looked down.

"Or maybe… If I took contact to the Kruberas. They would like to take you in, protect you." Blinky commented. "Kruberas in particular have been well known to be extremely protective towards their own."

Argh frowned. "But… I don't know any Kruberas." he pointed out.

"Yeah… I also don't have any idea what they would say." Blinky admitted. "I'll try to find a solution here okay? Trollmarked should be a refuge for all trolls, all trolls whom needs it. There must be a way for you to stay here, i just have to find it."

Argh nodded. "You wont be in trouble?" he asked.

Blinky shrugged. "I'm kind of known for always being in trouble." he admitted. "It was mostly Dictatous in trouble, but well… I often got in trouble to so well." he lifted his arms. "Don't worry about me, i'll be fine." he stated.

Argh though looked rather doubtful.

"I'll be fine." Blinky then assured again. "Vendel has looked after me for as long as I remember, Deya has only ever been kind to me, they wont hurt me." he assured. "They are my friends, I trust them

"Friends." Argh repeated.

"Yes, like you are." Blinky smiled gently. "I just… have to go about it in the right way. I'm sure ones they understand they'll see." he stated. "You're not a thread to troll marked. You have a right to be here to."

Argh though still didn't seem entirely convinced but nodded.

"You erh… You do want to stay here right?" Blinky asked. "I'm sorry I haven't really asked. But what do you want?" he asked.

"Don't want to fight." Argh stated. "Don't want to hurt." he said. "Like it here… peaceful." he sighed deeply. "You… not like other trolls i've met Blinky." he pointed out. "You read and write, you make things…. Are there… more trolls like you?" he asked.

"Well, not like me exactly." Blinky admitted amused. "I'm afraid that with Dictatous gone I am the only one left of my original tribe. How-ever… There are many kinds of trolls." he said. "Many kinds of tribes, many occupations. Some trolls are indeed warriors but far more do other things, some dig for minerals and they take great pride in that! Some are artists whom can carve great stone statues and build keeps! Some are magicians, keeper of the oldest runes. Oh and story tellers, we take great pride in our story tellers whom tells all the stories from ancient past!" he exclaimed happily. "Only the fewest trolls are actually warriors."

"That's nice." Argh smiled then though his smile faltered. "Your tribe is gone?" he asked.

"Well erh." Blinky turned to Argh. "To be honest, I don't remember it, I was to young." he admitted. "Dictatous was always there for me though, and well, troll marked is my tribe now. Always has been." he stated. "So I haven't really thought about it." he admitted in a slight shrug."Would have been quite something, to see how they lived though." he then reflected in a distant tone. "From what I read, they were mostly researchers to… inventors… builders… alchemists… sorcerers." then he shook his head. "Well, that's all in the past i'm afraid. They were the first ones to go in the war. I was lucky to get out alive, I believe thanks to Dictatous."

"It's to bad they are gone." Argh commented a little sadly.

"Yes, but not much to do about that now." Blinky shrugged. "Dictatous kept them alive with his teaching, and so I must keep him alive and thusly them. Through the teachings they all left behind!" he stated. "I wont let them down, i'll write down our history as it happens now!" he beamed. "then people wont ever forget!"

Argh smiled warmly. "I wish I could do things like that." he plainly admitted.

"Maybe you can, who knows?" Blinky asked. "Or there are other things you can try, i'm sure we'll find something you'll be good at. Something that has absolutely nothing to do with fighting!" he stated. "For now though, you can be my assistant is that okay?" he asked.

Argh nodded. "Glad to help." he stated.

"That's the attitude my friend." Blinky stated. "I have to admit, i've been slacking off! But no more, Blinkous Galadrigal is back. HAHA!" he grinned then he halted. "I don't have a clue where to start though." he then admitted.

Argh couldn't help but smirk amused.

"I'll figure it out." Blinky at last stated and Argh nodded as they both smiled quite amused.


	8. Chapter 8

It felt good! To write again.

Blinky wouldn't exactly call himself a master writer, at least not yet. His brother had written far more books than Blinky had, and the only book of significance that Blinky had written was the one book about Merlins amulet and the trollhunters. How-ever…. He had it in him to write more than that, many more. About the history of all trolls, of what happened right now. Then, no one would ever forget.

And so Blinky was out among trolls again, he asked questions to refuge trolls whom were the last ones from each their own tribe, most looked rather apprehensive at first but the Blinky explained.

"Your tribe is not gone, at least it doesn't have to be!" Blinky explained. "I want to help you, so no one will ever forget! What this war took away, what you lost."

And the trolls perked up then they started to talk as Blinky eagerly wrote down what-ever he could. Afterwards Blinky would go home and sort out all of his notes and writings, he would talk to Argh about his findings and Argh always listened intensely. Still, it did bug Blinky immensely that he had to hide the big fellor like that.

Argh didn't seem to mind at all, he really did just appreciate how peaceful it was, but it wasn't right, Argh was a free troll! He should be allowed to come and go as he pleased.

This was indeed a conundrum and Blinky felt no closer to the answer as he was sitting at trollmarked tarven illustrating what a Ymer troll looked like, the bartender at this place being one and had allowed Blinky to use him for reference.  
Didn't hurt either that this place had excellent grog, perhaps Argh would like to try some. Blinky should bring back a sack or two.

Just then a larger female troll warrior stepped through the door, on her chest was placed a certain magical amulet and she looked around then her eyes fell on Blinky.

"Blinkous?" Deya asked and Blinky looked up then he smiled lightly.

"Master Deya, what an honor!" Blinky greeted the trollhunter as he stood up.

Deya as well smiled. "I heard you were in here and well, I did want to check on you." she admitted. "I wanted to check on you in your keep as well, but I am afraid i've been rather busy as of late."

"Oh… That's erh, that's okay." Blinky stated suddenly being deeply thankful that Deya hadn't just stumbled into his keep, that would have been a disaster. "It's always an honor to talk to you Master Deya." he then stated.

"I am here to help any troll whom needs it." Deya pointed out. "You seem to be doing remarkable well though." she had to admit then walked closer so she could get a peak into Blinkys book. "Are you writing a new book Blinkous?" she asked.

"yes, I am!" Blinky smiled. "One out of many I hope. I know i've been neglecting my work, a friend how-ever reminded me of the value of it." he stated. "The only one whom can keep Dictatous alive is me, and I can do it by continue working!" he stated in a smile.

Deya as well smiled back. "That's a wise friend you have there." she commented.

"Indeed he is!" Blinky stated. "The war is affecting everyone, not just me. So I need to do my bit!" he stated surely.

"I see." Deya nodded. "And you are done wandering the caves I hope?" she asked. "I sincerely hope I wont have to tell you another time."

"Hehe, you wont." Blinky assured in a awkward laugh. "You told me to stay alive right? So I can finish that book on the amulet, for many generations to come. And I need to protect the other books too. All the things my brother left behind for me." he exhaled deeply. "It… has its challenges, but as Dictatous would always say! The point of a challenge is to overcome it!" he stated proudly.

Deya couldn't help but smile amused, the warmth in her eyes being very genuine as she nodded. "It's good to see you're doing this good." she admitted. "So you didn't need my help after all."

"Actually." Blinky then hesitated. "There is… Something." he then admitted.

"Yes Blinkous." Deya asked.

"Well, you see…. I came across something." Blinky then admitted. "And I am in quite a conundrum in how to proceed." he stated.

Deya frowned slightly. "It's not something dangerous is it?"

"Oh no! Not at all!" Blinky assured. "I just… Ahem… Does the name Argh mean something to you?" he asked.

That made Deya halt she simply froze where she stood.

"Master Deya?" Blinkous asked, then Deyas eyes turned to him.

"Where did you hear that name?" Deya asked, her tone suddenly having changed quite considerable, into a much more serious tone.

"Erhh…" Blinky halted. "Just in… Passing conversation."

"Really?" Deya asked in a frown crossing her arms. "If it was just in passing conversation, why would you need to ask?" she asked.

"Well.. It's erh." Blinky swallowed suddenly feeling nervous. "I erh… I've been cleaning out in Dictatous's notes!" he suddenly exclaimed, coming up with the first lie he could think off. "And he… That name came up but I don't know why. I just… I hope it's not something bad, I don't want people to think ill of Dictatous you know." he stated. "Is… Is this Argh really so bad?" he asked.

At that Deyas face expression turned dark and her eyes serious. "Listen to me Blinkous. Among the Gumgums only few can even compare to Gunmar when it comes to strength. His general Argh, is one of those few. He is called Argh the brutal. I've seen him on the battlefield." she stated. "He's a machine, killing what-ever is in his way. Troll or human! There is no soul behind his eyes, never before have I seen such rage and such bloodlust. There is no reasoning, only brutality and he'll kill anything that stand in his way! If you want my advice, burn those notes!" she said. "Do not pursue what-ever your brother was investigating, only death follows in the wake of Argh the brutal!"

Wide-eyed Blinky looked up at Deya, his mouth slightly open and his six eyes transfixed on the trollhunters face.

"Is there more you wish to know Blinkous?" Deya asked.

"No." Blinky stated as he shook his head. "All though… no never mind." he then stated.

Deya frowned. "Blinkous?" she asked in a lecturing tone.

Blinky tried to avert his eyes… and since he had six of them, that became quite the obvious tactic.

Finally Deya exhaled deeply. "Look, I know having to deal with all the things Dictatous left behind can't be easy. He had many….. projects." she then said. "Just tell me that if there's something dangerous you wont hide it from me?" she asked. "What-ever Dictatous was doing, you can tell me, I will keep the secret and help you sort anything out. Okay?" she asked.

Wide-eyed Blinky looked at Deya… Part of him wanted to be happy she had gotten to the wrong conclusion, another part of him was starting to feel insulted. What on earth was she thinking about his brother? True Dictatous always liked to dabble with things other trolls didn't appreciate and some of it could be rather…. Blinky shook his head, never mind! That wasn't important right now.

"It's fine." Blinky then stated. Deya frowned slightly. "It's nothing dangerous I swear! Just some old notes that's all!" he said. "And got curious, the name sounded important!"

Deyas frown stayed in place as her eyes looked up and down Blinky then finally she exhaled as she stood up. "Very well." she then said. "And I trust that if something does come up. You'll tell me."

"Yes, of course master Deya." Blinky nodded.

"Good then." Deya nodded, then yawned slightly.

"Master Deya? Are you okay?" Blinky asked.

"Huh? Oh, please forgive me." Deya asked. "The Gumgums… They've been troublesome lately." she admitted. "It's weird, suddenly it's like they know about Troll Markeds tactics in advance but.. That's impossible." she commented. "I mean, someone here at Troll Marked giving that kind of information to the Gumgums, I don't even wish to entertain the thought."

"It may just be a coincidence." Blinky then pointed out. "Who on earth in their right mind would tell the Gumgums about troll marked?" he asked.

"I don't know." Deya admitted then shook her head. "Forgive me, you have enough to see to yourself."

"Oh i'm fine." Blinky assured.

"And they've gotten smarter." Deya frowned, more as if she was thinking to herself than Blinky. "What are they up to?"

"I beg your pardon?" Blinky asked.

"Oh, forgive me." Deya asked. "I must be tired, this is not like me."

"You should rest." Blinky then commented in a concerned tone.

"I cannot." Deya stated. "Troll Marked needs me."

"With all due respect Master Deya, how are you going to protect Troll marked if you're to tired to raise your sword?" Blinky asked. "Part of preparing for battle is also to get the prober rest, is it not?" he asked.

"You make a compelling point." Deya had to admit. "How-ever I fear that if I fell a sleep I would be sleeping for at least a year, and we cannot afford that now. Gunmar draws near."

"That is unfortunate." Blinky nodded a little sadly. "I hope you will take good care of yourself Master Deya, troll marked would be a poorer place without you in it."

Deya smiled lightly. "I will be fine Blinkous." she assured. "As long as Troll marked is protected, my actions wont be in vain. Let me handle the big battles, then i'll leave it to you to pass down the story."

Blinky nodded. "I will." he assured. "It is a great honor master Deya. Though, I still hope it'll be a long time before i'll need to."

Deya smiled lightly. "I'm counting on you Blinkous." she at last said. "So you can count on me."

"I understand." Blinky nodded as Deya offered him a last smile and finally walked away, leaving Blinky whom exhaled deeply.

This…. This was going to be harder than he thought. What was he going to do? He could not just hide Argh in his keep for-ever! But what would Deya think if she found out about this? This only left one other option.

* * *

"WHAT IN GORGOS NAME ARE YOU SAYING!" Vendel shouted loudly. "Gumgums?! With a conscious! You must be mad!"

"It… It was just a theory." Blinky tried to explain. "I mean, they are trolls! So maybe if we tried to talk to one of them."

"Talk?! They would rip off all four of your arms before you got in one single word!" Vendel exclaimed. "Do not speak of such madness Blinkous."

"But what if one was willing to talk?" Blinky asked.

"Gumgums lost the right to talk when they swore allegiance to Gunmar!" Vendel stated. "They are our enemy and must be punished, as long as just one Gumgum remains, that Gumgum will be a threat to troll kind."

Blinky swallowed as he stood back… One thing was clear. Vendel was not to be reasoned with… This was not good!

"Blinkous, I need you to swear to me you wont bring up such nonsense again!" Vendel asked. "And under no circumstance must you pursue this mad idea! I shall forget you even brought it up, if you just swear to me not to do it again!"

"I swear." Blinky muttered looking down, his heart sinking down to the pitch of his stomach... Really he wasn't lying, Argh was not a Gumgum, Argh was Argh! Obviously... Still though... This was in no way good.


	9. Chapter 9

Worried Argh eyes followed the blue troll, as Blinky was walking up and down the floor of his keep.

He would groan, rub his tendrils, pick up a book, put down the book again without even opening it up, shake his head, groan again and thusly it continued. "What am I supposed to do?!" Blinky asked as he walked back and forth like that. "Deya wont listen… Vendel wont listen… It's not safe to be out there in the caves on your own. If any Gumgums find you they would kill you!"

Sadly Argh looked down, he had learned not to object about these things, even if he didn't feel good about making his new friend feel like this. Clearly Blinky was beyond frustrated.

"Why wont they listen?!" Blinky asked. "If…. If they would just talk to you. It's so obvious you wont hurt anyone! You never tried to hurt me!"

"At least… Not intentionally." Argh pointed out.

"Exactly, not intentionally!" Blinky stated. "You mean no harm, I am sure of this."

That made Argh blink rather astounded over Blinkys reaction, clearly that was not what he had exspected.

Blinky groaned deeply as he walked back and forth like that. "What am I supposed to do?" he asked. "I'm just a scholar, keeper of books. My words carry no weight among the more important trolls."

That made Argh frown in confusion.

"There must be a way, there has to." Blinky stated. "A rule, that says they have to hear you out. A demand you can't be hurt… Just… Something!" he exclaimed pulling out a new book and opened it up as if he hoped that book would just magically reveal the solution to his problem, but of course no such thing and he just threw it away over his shoulder, before at last Blinky walked over to Argh and at last sat down in a thud, leaning his own back against Arghs larger body as he held his head in two of his four arms, looking rather dismayed.

Questioning Argh looked at his friend, Blinky though kept looking very sullen before he exhaled deeply, leaning up against Argh. "It's not easy to change the minds of trolls." he commented.

Argh as well exhaled deeply as he laid down, resting his own head in his arms.

"I got so many things to show you Argh." Blinky then informed. "I got so many trolls I would like you to meet… I am so sure they would all like you very much."

At that Argh glanced down not responding.

"I just… have to find a way." Blinky breathed holding out an arm as if he was reaching for something but couldn't quite grasp it, then he closed his hand around the empty air and pulled back the arm. "If only Dictatous was here, he would know what to do." he sighed deeply. "I guess it's up to me then."

"Blinky…" Argh then hesitated.

"Yes my friend?" Blinky asked.

"I…" Argh hesitated. "You have been.. so nice." he commented. "This, so nice." he said. "But… I do not deserve." he commented. "Trolls are dead… because of me. It is true." he stated. "And I lost control ones… Could loose control again."

That made Blinky turn around as he looked at Argh, then he fell down to his knees and crawled towards Arghs face so they were now face to face. "Argh, listen to me." Blinky asked. "There are so few trolls left now, each and every single troll life is so precious, yours as well. Trolls are supposed to protect each other, look out for each other." he stated. "And more than that…. Listen, I already lost my brother. I can't loose my friend, do you understand?" he asked. "I just… I cannot allow it to happen, I wouldn't be able to bear it."

Argh looked at Blinky, then he glanced down. Before finally he slowly nodded. "I understand." he said.

And Blinky reached out, gently padding Argh on the head. "Thank you my friend." he stated and then sat back leaning up against Argh as he sighed.

Argh as well exhaled deeply as he laid down, allowing the smaller troll to rest up against him, Blinky did look rather tired.

For a while they just laid like that, Argh laying on his stomach and Blinky sitting leaning up against Argh, both seemed to be rather lost in thought and at a lose on how to proceed.

"Argh…" Blinky then spoke.

"Hmmm." Argh replied.

"Have you ever… heard of the deep caverns of Nithra?" he asked.

"No." Argh replied in his deep voice.

"That's a shame… I was there ones, it was the most wonderful thing." Blinky breathed. "I remember… I heard water, running underground and I followed the sound. It was very dark and I couldn't quite see where I was going… then suddenly… I saw a light." he breathed. "Just one, a little blue light in front of me. I walked towards it then suddenly… another light came and another… and another. Suddenly, it was thousands of lights! Thousands of glittering stones lightning up the cave! The water was running across the ground and it was so clear… The clearest water I ever saw. I decided to examine the water closer and…. There were fish in it. Silver fish that was shining from the light of all the thousands of stones it was…. the most beautiful thing I ever saw." he stated. "I always wanted to go back there some day… how-ever."

"The war?" Argh asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. To walk that far away from troll marked… But I was so curious, I wanted to see something different than Troll marked." Blinky commented. "And I can't regret it, I still remember it after all." he stated then smiled lightly. "Let's go together one day." he then suggested. "I never found out what made those stones glow… They didn't before I entered. I wonder if it was the sound of my foot step that triggered them or some other phenomena."

Argh couldn't help but smile amused… His new friend was probably the only troll whom would start asking questions like that instead of just passing through without thinking. Blinky how-ever… could spend for-ever just asking and asking. Seemed like the little troll would be quite content just spend his entire life looking at the world and then write down about it in his books back at his keep.

Blinky sighed deeply. "I don't even remember a time there wasn't a war." he admitted. "Do you Argh?"

"No." Argh replied honestly.

"If this continues… There'll be no trolls left at all." Blinky commented sadly. "Each day, trolls are dying on both sides of the conflict. If no one surrenders then…" he halted. "Sure would be nice, just to end this entire thing. The war I mean! Then it would be okay to explore all of the caves! And the motherland with the ancient old troll cities… even go to the surface. That would be something wouldn't it?" he asked.

Argh nodded obviously in complete agreement.

Blinky sighed as he sat up. "Sadly that's a distant dream right now, still though… dreaming is pleasant isn't it?" he asked.

"Don't give up." Argh encouraged.

And Blinky smiled then he stood up. "Right! Even the word hopeless still has the word hope in it! As Dictatious said!" he stated. "And this is just a minor obstacle I just…" then he halted. "I have an idea!"

"Huh?" Argh asked as Blinky rushed to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper then a pen and then he halted.

For a moment Blinky stood there in deep thought then finally he put the pen to paper and slowly started to write.

Argh frowned as he looked at his troll friend whom was writing in deep concentration, his hand elegantly moving across the page leaving all the letters behind then finally he stopped… And at last added a signature.

Argh looked wondering at the paper then up at Blinky. "What?" he asked.

"It's a letter." Blinky informed as he blew on the wet ink to help it dry. "People here at troll marked wont be listening, they are to close to the war. How-ever, I can think of someone whom might." he stated as he finally picked the letter up and gently folded it.

"Who?" Argh asked.

"It's a surprise." Blinky stated as he reached for wax and seal then hesitated. "I sure hope this is the right thing to do though." he sighed deeply before he dripped a bit of wax to seal the letter and finally pressed down the seal then he turned to Argh. "I'll need to go out to send this with a carrier." he then informed. "It wont be long!"

And Argh nodded. "Sure." he stated as Blinky rushed outside leaving a rather curious Argh looking after him.


	10. Chapter 10

In his days, living at Blinkys keep. Argh had experienced something new… Something he could never even have imagined before. He never even knew the meaning of the word…. It was peace.

Down here in Blinkys keep, everything was peaceful. The sounds coming from outside weren't threatening but just sounded like ordinary trolls going on their business, Blinky walking around merely working… It was peaceful.

Argh liked it the best when Blinky was in the keep working, Argh didn't even care what Blinky was doing. If the smaller troll was reading, writing, mixing together different ingredients, tidying up all of his books… Just Blinky being present felt…

Argh had a difficult time putting words on it, it sure was different.

What he remembered about other trolls in Gunmars army was that he always had to be on guard! Among Gunmars men you would have to constantly proof your strength or be killed by your own comrades… or Gunmar. Weakness was simply not tolerated.

Here though, it was completely different. At first Argh had been weary, that this place was even for real didn't seem possible. And he had been on guard, waiting for the betrayal to come… but it never did. Often when Argh was all alone, the instinct would rise back up in him, the sounds of war and the smell of blood would fill his mind, and it would all seem to real.

How-ever when Blinky was there… these images seemed mysteriously absent. And finally, in the first time Argh could remember. Argh had managed to truly relax, be at peace and move away from all these horrible images. That though also meant he started to get more curious about what was going on outside.

He could hear the sounds of other trolls but could not get a peak, all Argh had was his memory of seeing troll marked from above and then his short travel to this keep. Blinky wanted to show him the entire place… That sure would be nice and Argh sighed.

He wished Blinky was here to keep him company, the little troll had gone out more and more often lately. He would go out with his shoulder bag and several papers, then come home holding several notes he was going to work on, sometimes also some food from the marked.

He was never gone more than a few hours at the time, still though it was rather unnerving simply not knowing where his one and only friend were and Argh exhaled deeply… He wished he could go outside. But if he was discovered, that would be bad.. And he did not want to get Blinky into any trouble.  
Argh sighed deeply, not for the first time wishing there was something he could do to help.

Just then, a knock sounded at the keep entrance and foot steps…

At ones Argh perked up expecting Blinky to be back but then he halted, the foot steps were to big and to heavy, who-ever it was at the entrance were bigger than Blinky and Argh swallowed as he crawled backwards.

"Blinkous?" A voice called, a female voice and Arghs eyes widened, he recognized that voice. "Blinkous, please pardon my intrusion, I merely wished to see how well you are faring." Troll hunter Deyas voice sounded and Argh scrambled backwards. Desperately he looked around trying to find a hiding spot, then his eyes landed on a massive pile of papers and books and Argh did the only thing he could think off, jumped for them and buried himself beneath the stack, at last grabbing the table cloth which made all the items on the table crash, Argh could not care about that though before he pulled the table cloth over himself and all the books by the wall.

"Blinkous are you all right?" Deyas voice asked rather startled as at least the troll hunter herself stepped into the keep.

Argh swallowed from his hiding spot as he managed to just glimpse the troll hunter through a slight opening beneath the cloth.

Deya had halted as she stood inside of the keep then she looked around. "Blinkous?" she asked. "I heard a noise are you okay?" she asked then halted before she looked down on the ground and saw all the newly smashed items. That made Deya frown as she bowed down and picked up half a pot then turned it in her hands before she laid it on the table and looked around.

Argh… Didn't even dare to breath, all he could do beneath the cloth was to wide-eyed look at the female hunter in front of her.  
She was not wearing her usual shining armor, nor were the dreaded sword anywhere to be seen… but the amulet. It was right there attached to her chest and Argh gulped. Trying to fight his rising panick, and all his learned instincts that he should attack her while he still had the upper hand and end it quickly.

No… Deya was Blinkys friend. He could not hurt Blinkys friend! Further more… he had no desire to fight, not now.

Deya frowned and then she walked to the passageway that went to the library heading down there making Argh exhale deeply, though his relief was short lived as Deya came back short after, after having shout Blinky's name just a few times down stairs, with no luck though.

Argh squinted his eyes, never before having wished this badly that Blinky would make it home!

Deya though wasn't moving away, she still stood there in the keep and looked around with squinted eyes, sniffing with her nose. "There's… someone here." Deya breathed. "You're not Blinkous… Who are you?" she asked. "Show yourself."

Even if Argh desired to move, he sincerely doubted he could, he was as frozen as the stone around him while he laid absolutely still.

"That scent… Doesn't smell like troll marked." Deya commented as she looked around then… her eyes landed on Arghs hiding spot.. on the big stack of messed up books and a large piece of cloth just randomnly thrown over it. Her eyes festooned on the place… on argh, and Arghs eyes widened. Then slowly… she stepped forward, Deyas hand reached forward before at last she grabbed the white cloth and pulled it away. To suddenly! Stand face to face with Argh himself whom wide-eyed looked up at Deya.

For a moment the two looked wide-eyed at each other, Deyas mouth open in shock and Argh biting together.

Then slowly Argh lifted a hand. "Ha… Hallo." he spoke.

Immediately Deya jumped back into the room as she grabbed the amulet on her chest shout. "FOR THE GLORY OF MERLIN DAYLIGHT IS MINE TO COMMAND!" and at ones, both armor and that frightening sword appeared which she pointed at Argh. "YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE!" she shouted and Argh shouted as he just managed to jump aside the moment Deyas sword would have hit him.

Deya how-ever pulled back and hissed. "A gumgum, here." she seethed. "Argh the brutal, at last you shall have you due."

And Argh scrambled backwards.

"FOR TROLL MARKED!" Deya shouted launching her sword as Argh turned around and finally just ran for the exit, bursting outside and out into the streets of Troll marked.

Deya though was not far behind. "You will not escape!" she seethed. "Your time is up! Argh the brutal!"

* * *

Blinky had been blissfully unaware of any of this events, he hadn't even been anywhere near his own keep but out in town, writing about some of the constructions of troll marked. His work though was rudely disrupted as several trolls started to scream and run, then a whole bunch and then the words.

"GUMGUMS! THE GUMGUMS HAS FOUND US!" The screams shouted. "GUMGUMS HAS FOUND TROLL MARKED!"

At ones that made Blinky's eyes widen and he just dropped his book down on the ground as he stood up, only one concern on his mind… ARGH! If the Gumgums found Argh here, they would kill him first!  
And thusly Blinky started to work his way in the opposite direction of the crowd, desperate to find his way back. "OUT OF THE WAY!" Blinky shouted. "GET OUT!" he exclaimed pushing and shoveling other trolls aside, it took far longer than what Blinky liked but at last he managed to run into his home as he shouted. "ARGH!" he shouted. "ARGH! WHERE ARE YOU?! ARGH!" wide-eyed Blinky looked at the corner that had been Arghs permanent spot for so long, it was now empty.

Then Blinky realized the entire keep was a mess! Sure it was always a mess but this was far worse than usual! The table had toppled, the table cloth was far away, all the times spread across the floor, books and paper every where and then suddenly the grim reality hit Blinky… This was even worse… way worse.

Argh was the Gumgum they were all shouting about!

Oh no… No no no… Please no! And Blinky turned around to run straight back out.

* * *

Run… It was the only thing Argh could think off, he had to run! There were exits, exits out of troll marked.

Then though Deya screamed. "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! If he escapes he will tell Gunmar where we are! What-ever you do! Don't let him escape!"

And suddenly, trolls crawled out and created rockslides, giant rockslides that blocked any entrance Argh had spotted forcing him to turn again and run another way.

Screams were all around him, and Argh thought that perhaps he had run right through some groups of trolls… but he could not afford to stop, he had to keep running.

Just a few months ago, he would have welcomed death. But not anymore, now he wanted to live… and so he ran.

All passages though seemed to be blocked and finally Argh grabbed a wall and started to climb, hoping beyond hope that if he went upwards, there would be a way.

Deya though weren't far behind and started to climb herself and the only thing Argh could do… was to continue climbing.

Then though from up above, came another rockslide and Arghs eyes widened as the rocks rolled down and finally hit him, sending him all the way down on the ground where he landed in a great thud.

Deya jumping down after him with raised sword landing right in front of him. "No more running." Deya breathed as she raised her sword. "IT'S OVER!"

"STOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" a third troll screamed, a blue one with six eyes as he stormed in between them and placed himself in the middle spreading out all four of his eyes wide-eyed looking at Deya as he shielded argh. "HE DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT!"

Wide-eyed Deya looked at Blinky, the few trolls still present as well looked at him.

"Blinkous?" Deya asked then her face darkened. "So this is it?" she asked. "I thought it was odd you would ask about Argh the brutal! And now I find him in your keep?!" she asked. "What have you done? Protecting a Gumgum? do you realize what you did? I… I thought better of you." she stated, sincerely sounding beyond disappointed, near heart broken even.

"It's not what you think!" Blinky insisted as he still stood there with spread out arms. "Argh, he doesn't want to fight anymore! He doesn't want to hurt anyone. Just think for a second!" he asked tightening his hands into fists. "You chased him all across troll marked, did he even lift a fist to defend himself? As much as one single time?"

That made Deya halt, astounded she looked at Blinky then at Argh.

"Blinkous.." Deya exhaled. "Surely you must understand… Information about troll marked has been leaked, this could be the answer." she pointed out.

"that is really not possible." Blinky then stated surely. "Argh has been in my keep for moons and he never left! He never even send a letter, there is absolutely no way he would be able to communicate with Gumgums I assure you! I don't know where that leak came from, but it's not here!"

"Moons?" Deya asked. "Blinkous… are you listening to yourself? You have just admitted… in aiding a Gumgum… For many moons!"

"He's not a Gumgum, his name is Argh!" Blinky stated. "And he's my friend! He doesn't want to hurt anyone, why wont you listen to me?" he asked only to be surprised as a big hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Blinky… step away." Argh asked.

"What? No!" Blinky turned to him. "I'm not going to allow you to… I wont! I already told you!"

Argh shook his head. "Troll marked needs you." he pointed out then gently pushed Blinky aside to face Deya. "I accept your punishment." he stated bowing for Deya. "If you just promise… Don't hurt Blinky!"

That made Deya halt she was not the only one though, a white troll holding a long staff made from heart stone finally decided to step in as well. "A Gumgum whom act to protect others? I've never seen such a thing, it's not in their nature." he commented.

"No… It's not." Deya agreed with the ancient old troll. "How-ever, his crimes still stands! He killed many brethren, this cannot go unpunished! He must pay!"

 _"You will not touch that child!"_

That made everyone gasp as yet another voice had boomed over the crowd, wide-eyed everyone looked around before finally the growing crowd split apart to reveal a tall elegant looking troll, with glowing markings running across her body, alongside with her did she have two body guards also with glowing markings and slowly the three made their way to the big scene.

"Ursurna." Deya breathed. "What owes the honor?" she asked bowing for the chief of the Kruberas.

"I received this!" Ursurna informed holding up a piece of yellow parchment paper, a piece that Argh recognized immediately as Blinky's, and Ursurnas eyes turned to the blue troll. "Are you Blinkous Galadrigal?" She asked. "Whom send me this letter?"

Blinky swallowed as he stood up. "Yes mam." he nodded. "I… Thank you for coming, it is a deep honor, I would never have imagined you would come in person."

"Of course I would, this concerns a child of the Krubera." Ursurna informed. "All you theorized in this letter is indeed correct! A long time ago, Gunmar attacked our tribe and took several of our youngest. One of them… A little child called Arghamon." she stated turning to Argh whom wide-eyed looking up at her, then Ursurnas eyes softened. "Arghamon, you have no idea how much it pleases me that you were found at last."

Argh smiled lightly then nodded slightly. "Thank you… For helping." he said.

"You are a child of a the Krubera, your safety will always be my utmost concern." Ursurna assured. "And you Blinkous Galadrigal, we the Krubera, owe you our deepest gratitude. For bringing Arghamon back to us."

"I'm just really glad that no troll died today." Blinky flat out admitted.

Ursurna smiled amused. "Vendel, you have a wise troll in your midst. You should listen more to him." she commented.

"I would if it didn't give me so many head aches." Vendel commented rubbing his forehead.

"Soo…" Argh hesitated. "Blinky safe now?" he asked.

Astounded Deya looked at Argh then hesitated. "Well… we are not going to kill him if that is what you're concerned about." she said. "How-ever… his actions did pose a potential threat to troll marked, that cannot go unpunished." she stated.

"It's okay Argh!" Blinky then assured. "I'm sure what-ever they come up with wont be so bad! What matters is that you're safe! We both are." he stated. "The Kruberas, they have come to take you home now."

"Home?" Argh asked. "But…"

"I know, you don't know any Kruberas, and it's new and scary. But you'll be okay, and that's what matters." Blinky stated. "The Krubera caves are so deep below that even Gunmars soldiers can't reach it… Well those whom aren't actually Kruberas. Fact still is, you'll be safe there."

Deya sighed deeply as finally she allowed both armor and sword to vanish then she looked up. "We should continue this discussion at a more private setting." she then said.

"Agreed." Ursurna nodded.

And Blinky exhaled deeply as a big hand landed on his shoulder making him look up at Argh, meeting the larger trolls eyes. The message was clear, they were both rather nervous but more than that, they were just relieved that no one was hurt and it seemed, no one would be, at least not right now.  
And that… Was something to celebrate.


	11. Chapter 11

Warily Argh looked around, deeply intimated by what he saw. They had all walked into a huge room, but it wasn't like any other room Argh had ever seen.

All of the walls were shining in a warm orange light, spikes of this odd stone was raising up and in the middle was the biggest one of all of them. These stones all seemed almost alive, pulsing with this warm gentle glow.

There was a round table in the middle of the large room, which the trolls now placed themselves around.

Trollhunter Deya, Vendel, Blinky, Ursurna and Argh… Ursurnas body-guards had been left outside asked to guard the entrance, no one else were allowed inside.

Argh swallowed as he looked around, then gently Blinky touched his shoulder catching Arghs eyes. "It's all right my friend." he assured. "This is the heart stone chamber a sacred place, violence and fighting is not permitted in here." he informed. "Which makes it an ideal place for the troll tribunal, the leaders of troll kind are less likely to kill each other in here." he commented which made Argh smirk slightly but then exhaled.

They were now all gathered around the table, Blinky not far away from Argh, Deya and Vendel standing in the direct opposite to them and Ursurna to Blinkys right… which meant Vendels left.

Deya exhaled deeply as he placed her hands flat on the table. "Blinkous, I believe you owe us all an explanation." she stated. "Please, tell me how Argh the brutal came to be in your keep and why your punishment shouldn't be severe." she asked.

"Certainly, I shall tell you everything that happened I swear." Blinky assured. "Though, if I may. Could you not call Argh that?" he asked. "Does the name 'the brutal' seem fitting right now?" he asked.

Deya glanced up and saw how Argh was looking away, and true enough… In spite of Argh being the biggest troll amongst them, right now he also seemed the most vulnerable.

"Very well, his true name is Arghamon, is it not?" Deya asked.

"It is indeed." Ursurna assured. "And I to would appreciate it if you would call him by his true name."

"Very well then." Deya nodded then looked at Ursurna. "You say Arghamon was taken from the Krubera, when he was but a child. how young?" she asked.

"A fletching." Ursurna informed. "He had yet to speak a full sentence."

"And you are sure that this is the same troll?" Deya asked.

"Trollhunter Deya!" Ursurna huffed in a scorned tone. "Are you doubting my senses!? We the Kruberas are able to sense each others distress you know, Argh has been cut off from us for so long, but recently was the link restored and I felt his pain but I did not know where he was! I assure you, this is Arghamon our long lost child!"

"The trollhunter meant no disrespect." Vendel then assured. "Her concern only lays with the protection of troll marked! Please forgive her, she has been fighting over a hundred years, slaying many Gumgums and has grown weary as a result, there isn't meant any insults."

"Fine then, I shall overlook your insult." Ursurna then stated in a important tone.

Deya huffed, clearly not happy about being lectured like that but it seemed like she finally decided it was better just to let it go and turned to Blinky. "Well then Blinkous, explain." she asked.

"Yes, of course!" Blinky then started. "It all started, shortly after Dictatous's demise, you remember how I walked the caves in search of solitude right?" he asked. "It was at one of my wanderings I found myself very close to the surface world."

"You walked that far?!" Deya asked. "Blinkous what were you thinking?"

"Would you stop interrupting?" Ursurna asked annoyed and Deya huffed again Blinky though cleared his throat.

"To answer Master Deyas question, I wasn't thinking at all." Blinky then admitted. "I just walked where-ever the tunnels took me, how-ever none of that matters now. I did reach an exit to the surface and that's where I stumbled upon Argh. You can imagine how shocked I was, I was quite sure I was going to die but… Argh wasn't moving. After a while I finally decided to approach him, to find out what he was doing there. That's where I found out, Argh was waiting for the sun to come up. He had laid down at the entrance, waiting for the sun to… to.." he halted.

Deyas eyes widened, Vendel was frowning and Ursurna, she looked deeply concerned.

"I just couldn't let it happen." Blinky then admitted. "So many trolls are dead, I could not let another one die right in front of me." he stated. "And that's why… That's why I took him to my keep. If I didn't he would die, that much was obvious, and I couldn't let that happen!" he stated. "So punish me if you must, but it is what my conscious demanded of me." he stated. "Since then, I spend every day with Argh and well, we became friends." he then stated. "I can't imagine Argh wishing to do harm, if anything he told me he doesn't want to fight anymore. That's why he waited for the sun, he wanted to sun to shine on him so he wouldn't have to fight! But… There's another solution isn't there? Argh shouldn't have to go to such an extreme just so he wont have to fight anymore. Master Deya." he asked. "Vendel."

Deya exhaled deeply. "You acted very foolishly Blinkous." she commented. "If your judgment had been wrong, you would have put all of troll marked under so much danger. Do you realize that?"

"Yes." Blinky admitted. "I do."

"It is though a compelling tale." Vendel had to admit as he stroke his long white beard. "Blinkous is quite right that many trolls have died and to kill even more now would be wasteful." he commented but then he frowned and he looked very displeased. "But then you went behind our backs Blinkous, writing a letter to such a highly esteemed individual as Ursurna!"

Ursurna lifted an eyebrow but didn't object, realizing that the treatment of Blinky wasn't her jurisdiction, only Argh.

Ashamed Blinky looked away.

"Why didn't you tell us Blinkous?" Deya asked. "Either of us, you promised you would say something if something dangerous was at large."

"Well… I tried to tell you, both of you." Blinky pointed out. "But… You both made me swear to never ever bring up the subject again."

That made both Deyas and Vendels eyes widen as it looked like they had both gotten a big smack across the face as Ursurna smirked amused. "Perhaps now we should hear from Arghamon." she then suggested. "Arghamon, what do you have to say?" she asked Argh.

"Urhmm…" Argh hesitated then looked questionable at Blinky.

Blinky shrugged lightly then turned back to the others. "Perhaps you should just ask me what you want to know." he suggested. "I'm sure Argh will answer any question you may have. Isn't that right Argh?" he asked looking at the bigger troll.

"I'll try." Argh nodded.

Deya frowned lightly as she looked at Argh. "So… You claim you don't wish to fight anymore. Why is that?" she asked.

That made Arghs eyes widen.

"It's okay Argh." Blinky then assured. "You can tell them, tell them what you told me." he asked. "It's fine, you can trust them."

Argh swallowed then nodded. "I…. hmmm." he looked down.

Deya frowned and was just about to open her mouth as Blinky lifted up a hand. "Please! I beg of you have patience!" he asked. "Believe it or not, this is not easy for Argh."

And Deya quited as Argh halted then he took in a deep breath.

"I am… not sure." Argh then admitted. "I remember…. for as long as I remember." he corrected himself. "Felt so much rage, anger… in here." he held a hand over his chest. "Anger all there was, all I remember. Then… There was a fight, many humans dead. I was feasting and then suddenly… a human looked at me. Even though human dead, still looked at me." Argh commented. "Then… got scared, suddenly… Remembering all those fights, all that pain. Not making me angry, making me hurt." he stated then grabbed his head. "Hurting humans bad! Hurting trolls bad!" he exclaimed. "Pain… Suffering.. Bad! BAD!" he exclaimed. "Do not want! I do not!"

"Hey-hey easy!" Blinky exclaimed grabbing Arghs arm. "Take it easy, you're not at the battlefield okay? You're here. Argh easy, come back to us!"

And Argh opened his eyes as he took a deep breath, seemingly back into the room then looked at Blinky. "Thank you."

"Argh described it to me as an experience of waking up." Blinky then informed. "Like all that rage and bloodlust he felt wasn't even his own but had come from somewhere else. We all know that Gunmar has the ability to control the mind of trolls." he stated pointing at his own head with just one hand. "And please, listen to my theory." he asked as he placed his hands on the table. "Gunmar, at the beginning of the war he raided troll tribes, stole all of their youngest! A number of the tribes he wiped out he only killed the adults but kept their youngest, then he conditioned all of these children to become his own warriors! Young minds are far more impressionable than an adult, so he wouldn't need the same amount of concentration to control such a large number! Gunmar took them, then groomed them to become his personal army, raised them in a environment where it is either to kill or be killed. He even denied them food and made them hunt humans for their own nourishment, another way to thin out the human population. This is vital information!" he stated. "We now know where Gunmars army comes from, if we can better understand his army we'll also stand a better chance of defeating them!"

"And so… You suggest that Argh broke free of this control?" Vendel asked.

"Yes." Blinky stated. "And imagine how confusing that must have been, if I am right and Argh was under this control ever since he was a little child. He has never known anything else, he doesn't even know who he is. Which also explains his simple languet and gaps in knowledge. OH!" he suddenly realised."I'm sorry Argh, I didn't mean."

"It's okay, it's true." Argh pointed out.

Deya frowned slightly looking at the two. "How did he break free though?" She asked. "If your theory is true."

"Well… honestly." Blinky hesitated. "My best guess is a mixture of shock and Arghs true gentle nature emerging." he stated. "Trollhunter Deya, can you honestly say that this Argh next to me is the same Argh whom you met on the battlefield?"

Deya hesitated then looked at Argh, whom looked back at her with rather pathetic green eyes. For a moment Deya looked stunned then sighed. "No." she then admitted making everyone look up. "I shall never forget what it felt like facing Argh the brutal on the battlefield, I remember looking into his eyes and there was nothing there, nothing but rage. I was scared that day." she admitted.

This new information did indeed shock Blinky, he could never imagine Deya being scared of anything.

"Your eyes are different now, Arghamon. And I don't mean just the color, I see no rage." Deya admitted. "I see…" she halted. "Sorrow, confusion… hurt." she commented. "Heh, that's three more emotions than before." she had to admit. "You don't seem like the same troll at all. The fear I felt back then… It is hard to recapture now."

"This is a difficult decision." Vendel commented. "It seems to me that the decision we have to make now is this. Is it Argh the brutal whom stands before us, in which case Blinkous brought a Gumgum to Troll marked and must be punished! Or… Is this Arghamon, another troll whom shouldn't have to answer for the brutality of Argh the brutal. In which case… Blinkous merely brought a refuge to troll marked, just like he would be expected to do if he found a troll out there without a home."

Confused Argh looked at them then frowned.

"It's really not that simple though is it?" Blinky asked. "Argh both is and isn't Argh the brutal on the same time. How-ever… I do not believe he can be held responsible."

"Blinkous it is not Argh but you who are on trial, i'm afraid your opinion doesn't matter right now." Vendel had to point out.

"I'm sorry." Blinky replied sheepishly.

"What about me?" Argh had to ask.

"You are indeed a Krubera so it is Ursurna whom will determine your fate." Vendel exhaled deeply. "Troll marked can't afford to go to war with the Kruberas too over such a matter." he commented a little annoyed.

"Seems to me though." Ursurna commented. "That Arghamon is benefitting greatly from the presence of Blinkous and could stand to benefit some more." she pointed out looking at the two then she sighed. "I would invite Blinkous to the Krubera caves but I am afraid he would not survive long down there."

"Aside from that troll marked needs Blinkous." Deya flat out stated. "He has a very important job to do."

"I do?" Blinky asked confused.

"Blinky your books." Argh pointed out. "You are writing down the history as it happens, so no one will ever forget. Remember?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Right!" Blinky realized hammering a fist into the palm of his hand.

That made Ursurna look at the small six eyed troll. "You're a historian?" she asked.

"Well yes I suppose." Blinky scratched his cheek.

"He writes books! Lots of them!" Argh smiled happily. "I'm not good at reading, but i'm sure they are great!"

Ones again Deya looked rather astounded, clearly taken aback by the warmth that now came from Argh by the mention of Blinkys work. This really was the polar opposite from the warrior she remembered.

"Well I… I'm just trying to be as accurate as possible." Blinky informed rather embarrassed.

"Well I believe that does settle that Blinkous is going to stay here." Vendel stated. "And Argh, even though he benefits from Blinkous's presence, must go back to the Kruberas."

"Must?" Argh asked. "Do I have to?" he asked sounding rather sad.

"We would welcome you Arghamon." Ursurna assured. "It is your home, and you are one of our beloved children!"

"But…" Argh halted. "I… I want to stay." he admitted.

Blinky smiled clearly touched but then had to shake his head before he turned to the others. "Trollhunter Deya, Master Vendel. Isn't there some way we can allow Argh to stay?" he asked. "He has helped me so much! And i'm sure he would do all he could to help troll marked!"

Deya and Vendel hesitated as they looked at Argh, then Deya frowned as she lifted a hand to her chin.

Vendel as well looked like he was in deep thought, concerned did both Blinky and Argh look at the two awaiting their decision.

"Well…" Deya then halted. "I think that… I could allow Argh to stay."

"What really?" Blinky asked deeply surprised.

"Under one condition!" Deya exclaimed holding up a hand. "Argh must make a vow of pacisifism, to me!"

Argh frowned confused. "Paci-fism?" he asked.

"It means you're not allowed to hurt anyone or anything." Blinky informed and Arghs eyes widened.

"Oh." Argh realised.

"Make this vow to me!" Deya demanded. "That you will never… And I mean never harm any troll under any circumstance ever again!" she stated. "And if you break this vow, just ones! I will hunt you down and kill you. Ursurna will not be able to protect you, if it is a vow to a trollhunter you broke!"

"I have the utmost confidence in Arghamon." Ursurna then stated. "That if he is to take such a vow, he would not do it lightly. So I agree, how-ever if he doesn't break the vow and you hurt him, it will mean war between our tribes. Am I clear?" she asked.

"And I think I got the perfect punishment for Blinkous then." Vendel stated. "It'll be your job to make sure that Argh doesn't break this vow!" he stated. "I am allowing the vow only because of your insistence and I do value your advice, believe it or not. How-ever! If Argh break his vow, it will be considered that you broke it with him and you'll both face punishment. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes!" Blinky exclaimed happily. "Yes! A thousand times yes! Argh, Argh did you hear?!" he asked turning to Argh whom wide-eyed looked at the elders. "You'll be allowed to stay! All you have to do is promise to never ever hurt anyone but, you don't want to hurt anyone anyway! It's perfect!"

"I… Don't have to hurt anyone?" Argh asked. "Never again?"

"You wont be allowed to." Deya stated. "Ever again."

And Argh broke out in a large grin. "I ACCEPT!" he stated surely and Blinky jumped up in the air clearly happy, the three older trolls couldn't help but smile as well as Argh put a hand untop of Blinkys head and ruffled in his hair as Blinky laughed.

"Remember Arghamon, it is not only your own life on the line now, it is Blinkous's to." Deya pointed out. "do not take this vow lightly."

"I wont." Argh assured in a grin. "I wont hurt Blinky!"


	12. Chapter 12

Blinky had gotten a rather odd request, at least he thought so. Ursurna had asked him to bring her a book.

Of course the natural question to that would be, which book?

And Ursurna had told him it didn't matter as long as it was one of those he himself had written.

Of course Blinky wouldn't deny such a request even if he didn't quite understood it, of course picking out a book turned out to be pretty confusing but at last he had pulled down three different ones and placed them in his bag before he headed to the assigned meeting spot, which was one of the rooms in Vendels keep that Ursurna was borrowing for the duration of her stay.

The door to the room was guarded by Ursurnas two body guards but they thankfully just nodded at him and stepped aside, so he really was expected and Blinky stepped inside.

For a moment, Blinky couldn't help but be amazed. Ursurna was merely sitting at a very ordinary chair with a book in her lap, and yet somehow she managed to make that chair look like a royal throne just by the way she was sitting.

The glowing markings that ran down Ursurnas body added to her look as something truly mysterious and royal. Her features were all so well defined and strong.. It was no wonder that Kruberas were practically considered royals among all the trolls.

The Ursurna glanced up, her yellow eyes glancing at Blinky. "Ah, so there you are. I've been awaiting you Blinkous Galadrigal." she stated closing the book with that refined grace and put it on the table.

"Your grace." Blinky bowed for her. "I hope you haven't waited long."

"Not at all, beside I shall stay until the vow has been made, to assure everything will go as planned." Ursurna commented. "I believe you have something for me." she asked reaching out a hand.

"Oh, yes, of course." Blinky stated opening up his bag, then he hesitated as he looked at the three books before finally he decided upon one and pulled it up then offered it to Ursurna.

This book had a brown binding made of leather, there weren't a lot of illustrations in the book, more was it about langue, the history of trollish and how it had evolved.

Ursurna glanced at the title then opened up the book and looked at some paragraphs. "Would you call this your best work?" she asked.

"Well erh… No." Blinky had to admit and Ursurna glanced up.

"Why then are you offering me this book in particular?" Ursurna asked.

"Well I… I wasn't sure what you desired." Blinky admitted. "And well, a book about Merlins amulet and the trollhunters doesn't seem to approbate considering the circumstances." he had to admit.

"You wrote a book about Merlins amulet and the trollhunters?" Ursurna asked.

"yes." Blinky nodded. "Though, since not all of the amulets secrets has been revealed to me yet, and there are going to be more trollhunters, it is a work in progress. It is though still my best work." he admitted.

"Do you have it with you?" Ursurna asked and Blinky nodded. "Show me." she asked.

And Blinky reached down in his bag to this time finding a book wrapped in blue leather that had golden letters writing out the title and he offered it to Ursurna.

This book of course had a lot of illustrations, a lot of small side notes and question marks, it wasn't quite as neat as the first one but still Blinkys favorite by far and Ursurna repeated the action of first looking at the title, then opened up the book and let her eyes look across the words with a critical gaze, as if she was judging the thing in her hands.

Blinky remained quiet as Ursurna took her time examining the book, she flipped the pages and let her eyes linger on some sentences and illustrations, yet her face expression always remained stern and didn't give away any emotion. Then finally she glanced up and looked at Blinky. "I assume you are curious why I wanted to see this." she commented.

"Well… Yes." Blinky had to admit. "It was a rather curious request."

"I wished to know, what kind of troll it is, whom is going to look after Arghamon." Ursurna stated. "It was convenient that you create things, the thing about people who creates is that their soul will be laid barren in their creations. The books you make will be an extension of you so to understand what kind of troll you truly are, I desired to see it. You could be lying when talking to me, but your books will not."

"Oh." Blinky blinked. "That's… I do assure I never lied to you." he then said.

"No I don't believe so." Ursurna agreed. "How-ever, I wished to make sure. You do realize what it is Vendel is doing do you not? Making you part of the vow, he is making Arghamon your responsibility, it will be your task to look after him and ensure that he'll be safe."

"I understand." Blinky assured. "And I promise I will look after him, he'll be safe here at troll marked."

"yes, he is a sly old fox that Vendel." Ursurna commented. "If you had hesitated in agreeing to partake in the vow, it would have proven you weren't sincere, though the fact you did not hesitate shows you are. Your actions shows that your confidence in Arghamon is absolute. This pleases me." she stated then looked at the book again. "Your writing is very detailed." she commented. "How-ever, phrasing can be a little convoluted now and again. You need to learn how to stay on subject." she commented looking forward.

"Heh, is it that obvious?" Blinky asked.

"How-ever, the passion cannot be denied, nor the honesty." Ursurna then stated looking at the book again before she closed it and offered it back to Blinky whom graciously took it. "I am entrusting Arghamon in your safety, Blinkous Galadrigal." she stated. "I hope this is a task you will approach with the same kind of dedication that you showcase your books." she said and Blinky nodded seriously.

"I assure you, I will not take this task lightly." Blinky stated. "I…" he halted. "I owe Argh." he admitted. "He helped me when I needed it, and he's my friend."

Ursurna nodded. "Very well." she stated. "I am leaving Arghamon in your hands, may the mountains protect you." she asked nodding her head.

"Thank you." Blinky replied as he bowed for her. "May the mountains protect you and your clan." he said and finally backed out, all out of the room feeling like he had just passed some sort of exam which was a relief.

* * *

Blinky was not the only one having a date with destiny at that time, Argh being just an insecure as Blinky was making his way to a keep he could never before have imagined being invited into… Troll Hunter Deya.

Finally Argh stood in front of the keep and swallowed intimidated before knocked. "Hallo?"

"Arghamon?" A voice responded. "Please do come in."

Argh took in a deep breath, then finally dared to move inside towards the living space and there… Deya herself was standing with her hands on her hips, even without armour she still looked strong and imposing and her keep.

Argh glanced around, it looked sparse but very functional. There was a collection of shields, swords and spears hung up decorating the living space, it showed that Deya had been a warrior even before she had been chosen by the amulet and Argh turned to her.

"You wanted to see me?" Argh asked.

"Yes." Deya nodded. "Before you complete the vow, I desired to have a word with you in private." she fully admitted.

Argh nodded. "Blinky said it was okay."

Deya smirked amused. "You seem to listen a lot to Blinkous." she commented.

"He helps me." Argh replied. "I don't know much, but he is happy to tell."

"And you would trust anything Blinkous tell you?" Deya asked.

Argh blinked confused. "Shouldn't I?" he asked.

Deya smirked amused then shook her head. "You're even more naive than he is." she commented. "I suppose we should all count ourselves lucky it was him who picked you up and not some lying changeling or similar."

Argh smiled, almost a little apologetic and Deya sighed as she shook her head.

"He is something else that Blinkous. Isn't he?" Deya asked.

"Uhu." Argh nodded. "Very different."

"It's funny really isn't it? You wouldn't believe it looking at him, he is certainly no warrior and yet, he is braver than most." Deya commented. "Jumping right in front of the daylight sword like that, I can't think of any other troll whom would even dare. Some would even call such an act foolish, wouldn't you say?" she asked.

Argh glanced down. "Sometimes… brave and foolish, very similar." he commented.

"That certainly is true." Deya nodded. "If you're brave but not cautious, you're going to die very quick! Especially someone like Blinkous."

Argh frowned but was listening.

"To be honest it's a bit of a miracle he hasn't killed himself yet." Deya then admitted in a deep sigh. "Believe it or not, his brother was even worse than him."

"Oh." Argh realised a little wide-eyed. For a moment questioning how that could even be possible.

Deya though silenced. "Troll marked needs trolls like Blinkous." she then commented. "I hope that one day, there wont be a war anymore, at least that is my goal. And at that day, when the war is over, it is trolls like Blinkous whom will be essential in re-building. It is trolls like him who would be able to shape the future for the better, do you understand that Arghamon?" she asked.

Argh swallowed then he nodded. "Yes… Blinky he… he builds, he creates. Different from.." he looked at his own hands then looked up again. "I understand." he stated.

Deya looked at Argh then exhaled. "I really hope so." she admitted. "Listen Argh, I will agree to the vow if you promise me two things." she asked.

"Huh?" Argh asked slightly confused.

"One." Deya stated. "You will tell me everything you know about Gunmar and his armies! Every little detail you can remember, tell it to me now." she asked. "Two, I want you to look after and protect Blinkous." she said.

Argh looked at Deya then nodded slowly. "Okay." he said.

"Blinkous's life will be in your hands in more ways than one." Deya commented sternly. "The vow, if you break it then…"

"I wont!" Argh stated without hesitation.

And Deya smirked slightly then shook her head. "Very clever of Vendel." she commented. "If you truly care for Blinkous, this will indeed assure you wont break the vow." Deya commented. "And on the same time, it'll mean it will be in Blinkous's own best interest to ensure you wont as well so he'll be sure to look after you. How-ever, that's not my only concern." she stated looking up. "I'm afraid Blinkous can be a danger to himself sometimes as well, and that's why… I am tasking you to look after him." she asked. "I want you to promise me, to protect Blinkous Galadrigal. It will be Blinkous's task to preserve the past and build the future while it will be your task to keep him alive so he can do it. Do you accept the task I am giving to you?" she asked.

"Yes." Argh stated as he bowed his head. "Help Blinky, keep Blinky safe." and he smiled. "Happy to." he said looking up.

"And will you tell me about Gunmar?" Deya asked.

"I'll try." Argh nodded. "What you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything you know." Deya simply stated. "And don't worry about time, for this, we got all the time we need. I need you to tell me everything you can."

And Argh nodded then he opened his mouth and finally began to talk, sometimes in rather broken sentences but Deya was patient and listened intensely to every word.

* * *

The pact had been made… It was Blinky's task to look after Argh and Arghs task to look after Blinky.

And they both had that in mind as they stood at the tall troll tribunal, all of the trolls of troll marked looking at them as Argh and Deya was firmly holding hands.

Blinky standing right next to Argh, Vendel between Argh and Ursurna and Ursurna a bit further removed in the background.

"Arghamon, do you swear to this vow of pacifism?" Deya asked. "Swear it now to me, with Vendel and all of troll marked as a witness. And know that as long as the vow is unbroken you shall be welcome here, how-ever break the vow and you shall be hunted down as another Gumgum. Swear to me, to never hurt a troll again."

"I swear." Argh stated. "To never hurt a troll again. From now on, pacifist."

"Blinkous Galadrigal, do you agree to this pact?" Vendel asked. "If Argh breaks his vow, you will share his punishment."

"I agree to this pact." Blinky stated. "If Argh is to break his vow, I will willingly face punishment alongside him."

"Then, let's welcome Arghamon of the Krubera!" Vendel stated loudly. "The newest member of troll marked!" and with that word Deya and Argh finally let go of each other and turned to the trolls whom was at first just clapping politely.

Then though by a stern glance from Ursurna it gained momentum and soon there were shouting as Argh grinned a bit embarrassed and Blinky jumped at him. "I told you! I told you it would work out!"

And Argh grinned, clearly very happy about this new opportunity.

* * *

Soon, troll marked went back to normal. Vendors were out doing their usual buisness and one of those included Myrna with all of his minerals from across the world, that's when a familiar head with six eyes popped in.

"Hallo Myrna!" Blinky greeted in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, Blinky!" Myrna greeted just as a far bigger head appeared behind Blinky looking over his shoulder. "Oh and… erh… Arghamon was it?" she asked sounding rather nervous.

"Argh." Argh then informed.

"Our… newest tribe member." Myrna commented in a rather nervous tone. "How… How nice."

At that Argh closed his eyes and took a big sniff then he opened his eyes again. "You smell nice." he commented. "Like moss after rain, really nice."

"Oh my." Myrna suddenly exclaimed. "It sure has been a long time since such a handsome young troll gave old me such a compliment." she then commented suddenly looking like she was blushing rocking back and forth. "I'm pleased to finally meet you Argh!" she then smiled.

"Pleased to meet you too." Argh stated.

"And you are a friend of Blinky's. Well any friend of Blinky's is a friend of mine!" Myrna stated. "So what is your favorite mineral!?" she asked. "Let me give you one on the house, as a welcome to troll marked."

And Argh smiled. "Thank you. Very kind of you."

Blinky beamed as the two seemed to get along well.

* * *

From afar was a troll hunter looking down from the heightened spot, it was easy to spot Argh and Blinky walking around. Argh being bigger than any of the other trolls and Blinky looking so peculiar with his four arms and six eyes.

Then suddenly Blinky jumped up as he spoke and picked up what looked like an old shoe from his bag which he threw at Argh allowing Argh to catch the shoe with his mouth and swallowed while Blinky jumped up and down with his arms in the air as if he had just won high score in a game, then the smaller troll jumped forwards and up at Argh.

Argh grinned as he grabbed the little troll and soon they were tumbling around as two over grown children while they both seemed to be laughing.

Even though Deya stood far away the joy could be felt way up there as the two trolls were playing around with each other clearly having fun. It was like a miracle… Deya still remembered just how broken Blinky had been, a shadow of his former self. And Argh… he had been an entirely different troll.

Now though, even though scars would always remain wounds had healed. The two down there was an unlikely couple but somehow it seemed like these two were just made for each other, and for the first time Deya exhaled deeply as she felt like she could relax.  
She had been in doubt until now, but seeing this the doubt was gone, it had definitely been the right choice to allow Argh to stay. This… made it all worth it.

"Children." an old voice commented as Deya glanced over her shoulder and saw Vendel approach and he to looked down. "Will they ever grow up?"

Deya smiled amused. "I hope not." she then said. "What am I fighting for, if it isn't this."

Vendel nodded. "I see, well. It's a good thing things turned out well. Will you be leaving soon?" she asked.

"Yes." Deya nodded. "Argh has given me new vital information which I feel like I must investigate. Perhaps i'll finally be able to stop this insane war."

Vendel nooded. "Do what you must trollhunter, I wish you well on your journey."

"Thank you Vendel." she said then looked out in front of herself. "Killahead bridge… I'll be coming for you."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Epilogue**_

Trolls were not very good with changes, if you asked the average troll he or she would much prefer it if everything could just stay the same for a few hundred years at the time before a tiny little change were allowed to happen… not a big one, just a small one.

So it was very overwhelming for troll marked when one big change happened one after the other.

The war…. It was over. Well, not all of it but the worst of it.

Deya in one last act of bravery had sealed Gunmar and the vast majority of his troops away inside of the dark lands and used her very last strength to destroy the only gate-way, the killahead bridge.

That sure was an odd day for Blinky and Argh, they were both very relieved to know that Gunmar was sealed away, but sad that the trollhunter had now perished.

Deya had finally been given her title… Deya the deliverer, as she had delivered all of troll marked and all of trolls into a new age of peace. At least that was what Blinky sincerely hoped, and he wasn't the only one.

The one though whom seemed to most affected by all of this was neither Blinky or Argh… It was a young troll, even younger than Blinky, by the name of Heldaf… For he had been chosen by Merlins amulet to be the next trollhunter and he was not happy.  
The young troll was clearly nervous over this massive responsibility and kept asking if perhaps the amulet had made a mistake.

Blinky did not envy the young troll, it was a daunting task… Not to forget that with a few exceptions becoming trollhunter was a bit of a death sentence, most only lived for a couple of years. Deya had been exceptional surviving as a troll hunter for the last hundred years of the wall.

Of course some trolls viewed it as the greatest honor to die fighting as a trollhunter… Heldaf though didn't seem to be one of those trolls.

At last though Blinky approached the newly chosen trollhunter. "Master Heldaf." he addressed the younger troll.

"Oh no, more of this. Master? Sir? Lord?" Heldaf asked. "Yesterday I was just a foot soldier not even a group leader. This is a mistake, it has to be."

"The amulet doesn't make mistakes." Blinky then stated. "How-ever I do see what a daunting task this must be for you, so well… I would like to offer you this book." he stated holding up a book, the one with blue binding. "It holds all the mysteries of Merlins amulet that has yet to be recovered." he stated.

"There's a book?!" Heldaf exclaimed loudly making Blinky slightly jump. "Let me see that." he asked simply grabbing the book as he opened it and then flipped through it. "Well, this makes me feel a little better. But I still don't know… Who wrote this?" he asked.

"Well… As a matter of fact. I did." Blinky admitted.

"What?" Heldaf asked looking up.

"Trollhunter Deya… Your honored predecessor, she asked me to write it. So…. I wrote it." Blinky informed.

"Then what on earth are you giving me this for?" Heldaf asked closing the book and pushed it back into Blinky's arms.

"I beg your pardon?" Blinky asked holding the book close to his own body.

"Why would I need the book, when its author is standing right in front of me?!" Heldaf asked. "You can help me!"

"I.. WHAT?!" Blinky asked. "Now hold on, I only wrote the book I'm not…"

"Yes you wrote it, you know everything which is written in it and more!" Heldaf pointed out.

"Well I suppose you have a point about that." Blinky had to admit.

"So help me! You must know more about the trollhunters than anyone!" Heldaf exclaimed.

Blinky opened his mouth ready to object… But then had to close it again.

"So are you going to help me or not?" Heldaf asked.

"Well I… I'll do my best." Blinky then said. "Though honestly, I don't know what to do either I've never.." he hesitated then turned the book around and opened it himself facing the words.

Suddenly he remembered the day he had showed the book to Deya, how happy she had been what she had said… This was his lives work, he needed to complete it! And to do that… He had to learn more about the amulet and the trollhunters, slowly Blinky looked up. "All right fine." he stated. "I don't know what help i'll be, but i'll do what I can."

"Well you better don't you?" Heldaf asked. "I'm the trollhunter right? So you have to do as I say right?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself master Heldaf." Blinky commented with a tired face expression. "Deya had been the trollhunter for a hundred years, slaying many gumgums and saving many trolls. She's a hero because of all the things she did. You haven't done anything yet." he pointed out. "It is as you said, yesterday you were a foot soldier. So no, I don't have to do what-ever you say." he commented dryly.

Heldaf pouted annoyed. "What is the use of being chosen if I can't even get people to help me." he asked then glanced at Blinky. "Hey, aren't you that troll whom were insane enough to befriend a gumgum?" he asked.

At that Blinky lifted an eyebrow just as a far larger troll stepped forward and stood right behind blinky towering high above both of them as he sneered.

"If you're asking if I am the troll whom is best friends with a Krubera then yes, you're absolutely right." Blinky informed as Argh huffed again. "So, do you want our help or not?" he asked.

Heldaf groaned but then finally nodded. "Yes, please help me." he asked. "I don't know what to do."

"Good then, glad we could reach an agreement, master Heldaf." Blinky smiled. "Now then, I do believe a good place to start would be Deyas old training routine."

"Right… of course." Heldaf nodded. "Please show me." he asked. Heldaf was of course merely the first trollhunter that Blinky helped train, the first of many… Some ended up more fortunate than others though. But it had suddenly just become commonly accepted that Blinky trained the trollhunters.

Seemed to Blinky though, it had only fallen to him because no one else was going to do it but… He was actually okay with that. Now he to could help protect troll marked in his own way, and Argh seemed happy about the arrangement to. They could protect Troll marked without even having to fight!

They still needed a trollhunter, there were still Gumgums out there. Gunmars son Bular being their greatest threat.

Thankfully the number of Gumgums were few and the ban on many travels were lifted… allowing Blinky and Argh to go visit the caves of Nithra like Blinky had talked about, as well as a number of other locations.  
Together Blinky and Argh traveled all over, they salvaged old books and artefacts and Blinky did his best to curate and preserve all the old while continuesly writing down the current history. He was a busy troll that was for sure, but he also enjoyed every single moment of it and took deep pride in how much he managed to have done while Argh was always happy to help, always there to make sure the little troll wouldn't hurt himself when he was to far gone in his own thoughts.

Several hundred years went past like that, Blinky wrote his books, helped the troll hunters to the best of his ability, examined everything that came his way… and Argh always looking out for his best friend. The two worked together and made quite a name for itself, eventually it was just common knowledge that the only one knowing more than Blinky had to be Vendel, so when Blinky was invited to be an advisor at the troll tribunal it just seemed sort of natural... And then he just happened to stay, as he was indeed the most knowledagble troll around. Argh had quickly become well liked among all the other trolls at troll marked, always ready to help, always approaching everyone with a kind and open attitude, always humble and thankfull. It was impossible to dislike Argh and soon everyone just viewed him as a part of troll marked, no one could even imagine raising an objection, troll marked without Argh and Blinky just seemed wrong! These two were just to important to have around, everyone knew that as time just moved on as all the trolls were minding their own lives.

Of course then one day… Everything changed again, so very abruptly.

The greatest trollhunter that Blinky had ever trained, Kanjigar whom had managed to stay alive as a trollhunter for even longer than Deya… Finally he met his end by the hands of Bular, and on that day… Something truly strange happened. Something so very different that changed everything.

A human troll hunter! Named Jim Lake Junior.

That fateful day would forever change troll marked, the consequences were many and most of them yet to be revealed.

How-ever Blinky was absolutely sure, that if he just kept doing what he always had done, what Deya long ago had asked him to do. They would be fine. Of course the definition of "Fine" is a term that wary. Fine of course also means things are not good enough to be great but… not bad enough to be terrible.. It is a very relative term.

But it's fine.

 _end._


End file.
